Akatsuki: Obras de caridad
by NickiMiraiJ13
Summary: Un retiro espiritual que acabo de una manera inesperada y además dejo al Líder con ideas nuevas y un nuevo acosador. ¿Qué hazañas vivirán los Akatsuki ahora que se verán obligados a obrar sabiamente? Si tus personajes resultan masacrados psicológicamente y físicamente fue Jashin, no yo.
1. El monasterio salvaje

Hola gente desconocida de Fanfcition ¡Regrese! (**A nadie le importa ¬¬**) Ya sé :c

Esta vez les traigo otro Fic de Aktsuki (**No me digas**) ¬¬... ¡Espero que les guste! Y si no les gusta me pueden lanzar libros de pasta dura si quieren :')

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los exploto un ratico.

Sin más que decir...

Luces, Dangos... ¡Al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01:<strong>

Era un día común y corriente en el escondite Akatsuki, normal y calmado…

—**¡Tobi devuélveme mi arcilla sino quieres que te ahorque con mis propias manos!** —gritaba un rubio mientras perseguía a un moreno enmascarado.

—**Pero Deidara-Senpai, Tobi no sabe dónde está su arcilla ¡Tobi es un buen chico!... ¡Que no roba! **—insistía el moreno mientras huía del rubio.

—**¡No digas estupideces!, Tienes mi preciada arcilla en una bolsa amarrada a tu cintura ¡La puedo ver desde aquí!, ¡Hmph!** —gritaba exasperado el artista al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad.

—_"¡La puede ver desde esa distancia! Woah su vista mejora con rapidez" _—decía el moreno para sus adentros—**. ****Oh… Tobi no sabe cómo ha llegado su arcilla hasta aquí Senpai.** -manifestaba con temor el chico del Sharingan.

—**Sí, si ¡Dímelo cuando llegues al otro mundo!** —pronunció estas palabras alcanzando por fin al moreno y abalanzándose sobre este, con un movimiento rápido tomo su arcilla, comenzando así a moldear figuras las cuales harían que el pobre enmascarado volará por los aires.

—**¡Katsu! Eso es lo que pasa cuando la persona más molesta de la organización toma sin permiso mi arcilla, Hmph!** —decía estas palabras el artista explosivo mientras se alejaba, no sin antes hacer explotar 5 más de sus creaciones**—.** **¡Katsu!**

—**To… Tobi no quiere morir… Tobi es un… buen… buen chico.** —apenas y podía articular el pobre moreno luego de ser casi masacrado por tremendas explosiones "artísticas".

Y así vivían los Akatsuki un día no tan calmado… simplemente un día común y corriente… para ellos, claro está.

Pero no era tan común para el llamado Líder de la organización, Pain. Él estaba pasando el día en un templo, claro que Konan lo había obligado a ir pues según ella el estrés lo estaba envejeciendo y si en realidad quería conquistar el mundo no lo podría hacer si perdía su amada juventud.

**…**

Mientras tanto en un monasterio en algún lugar…

—**Entonces según lo que usted dice ¿lo que en verdad necesito para cumplir mi objetivo es hacer "obras de caridad"?** —inquiría algo confundido el líder mientras conversaba con el monje más joven de la Abadía.

—**Sí, pues veras cuando las personas hacen obras de caridad o ayudan a los demás, muchas recompensas o cosas buenas recibirán y si tú haces lo que te estoy diciendo tu objetivo cumplirás.** —recitaba cual poeta nuestro joven monje de cabellos claros y ojos de un oscuro marrón.

—**Aaaah ya veo, me podrías decir… ¿¡Por qué demonios estas rimando!?** —casi gritaba Pain al escuchar la absurda rima del monje.

—**Ay o sea, acaso no se escucha súper ¡COOL!** —parecía que su personalidad había cambiado totalmente, pues de ser un lindo hombre serio, casi varonil, había pasado a hablar en un tono bastante afeminado y posado sus manos en su cintura cual colegiala posando para una foto con sus amigas había tomado una actitud bastante bizarra, frente a esto Pain estaba claramente impactado.

—**O.O…Ahm** (Volviendo del shock) **Y… y… dime ¿Qué obras de caridad podría realizar?**

—**Déjame pensar… Bueno querido** —continuaba hablando y actuando de la misma manera, como una colegiala enamoradiza—**, en realidad hay muchas obras que podrías hacer, no te las podría decir todas ya que no las recuerdo muy bien pero si vas y hablas con Julio de seguro él te dará una lista.**

—**Aaah claro, sí Julio. En seguida voy -_- … ¿Quién es Julio?** —preguntó el chico con piercings un poco irritado, en serio la voz de aquel monje era un tanto desagradable.

—**El hombre de allá.** —señalo a un monje que estaba meditando en el jardín.

—**Está bien, Gracias por la información la usaré sabiamente. Adiós.** —se despidió Pain con un tono serio, estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo de ahí de inmediato pero debía mantener una imagen como el "Líder".

—**Fue con mucho gusto, vuelve cuando quieras.** —al decir esto le guiño sexymente el ojo al pobre de Pain, el cual quedo con cara de ¡¿WTF?! Y se alejó rápidamente.

Luego de escapar de ese extraño monje Pain salió a gran velocidad al jardín para intentar despertar a Julio de su meditación.

—**¿Disculpe?** —dijo Pain acercándose al monje y tocando levemente su hombro.

_(Imaginen mantras, por falta de presupuesto no tenemos ni uno :c)_

—**… Algún día me violaré a un chico con piercings…** —al escuchar lo que dijo Julio, Pain se alarmó, aun así continuo en su trabajo por intentar despertarlo.

—**¿Disculpe, podría dejar de decir porquerías y prestarme atención?**

—**Y luego nos iremos de putas con Bob esponja.** —suspiró**—.** **Mi pasión por los tíos con cabello naranja quema con la intensidad de 1000 soles.**

No es que estuviera exagerando, sino que la paciencia de Pain se agotaba y los deseos del monje le irritaban con exageración. Pain reaccionó y tomo un pedazo de tubería (_De Jashin sabe dónde)_ y le dio un golpe en el cráneo. Si embargo, Julio seguía "meditando".

El Líder tuvo que recurrir a la última opción.

—**Disculpe monje Julio, soy un chico con la cabello anaranjado, con muchos piercings y el dominio total del mundo en mis manos.** —lo último no era necesario pero igual lo mencionó con bastante fastidio. Julio rápidamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

—**Sí, joven ¿En qué le puedo servir?** —prácticamente desvistió a Pain con la mirada.

—**Verá, ese monje de allá.** —señaló al monje más joven**—.** **Me ha comentado que usted posee una lista con la obras de caridad que puedo realizar para conquistar… Eeeh digo, cumplir con mi objetivo.**

—**Con que eso es lo que deseas. En efecto, yo te puedo ayudar… Pero sólo si tu me ayudas a mi. **—expresó en un tono entre pervertido y coqueto.

_"¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué?"_

—**¿Qué tipo de ayuda?**

—**No te preocupes, no haría nada que te dañará. Soy un monje ¿Recuerdas?** —Y vaya monje, está peor que Miroku.

Aunque a Pain temía a lo que el monje le pudiera hacer, de verdad le urgía poseer esa lista. Tal vez así por fin se convertiría en el dios del mundo (¿Kira?... Quizás).

—**E-esta bien ¿Qué debo hacer?**

—**Sólo relájate y sígueme, del resto me encargo yo.**

El inocente monje sujetó a Pain de la mano y lo arrastró hasta un cuarto poco iluminado, lo metió de un empujón y cerró la puerta.

Por mi respeto al Líder de Akatsuki y porque no quiero traumarlos, omitiré lo que a continuación sucedió en la habitación, me limitaré a mencionar que después de lo ocurrido Pain no volverá a ser normal y es que acaso ¿Era normal? Bueno no, pero ahora su mentalidad quedaría trastornada de por vida (Próximamente "Los 7 traumas de Pain más perturbadores de la historia" xD).

Pasados unos 10 minutos salieron Julio y Pain; Julio muy feliz cual Luffy al encontrar el One piece y Pain peor que Milk luego de una noche salvaje con Gokú (?).

—**Fue maravilloso.** –Suspiró satisfecho el monje.

—**Nunca más volveré a este monasterio. **—suspiró temerosamente y con fastidio. Pobre Pain le fue peor que a Akise luego de besar a Yuki.

—**Bueno, ahora que te di mi… ayuda ¿me podrá ayudar con lo de la puñetera lista o no?**

—**Claro, te di mi palabra de monje. Espérame, no te muevas.** —decía mientras salía corriendo como un venado recién nacido ._.

—**No lo haré, en realidad no puedo, no después de… eso :'(**

—**¡Ya volví! Mira aquí tienes.** —no tardó ni 3 minutos en regresar. Julio le entregó dos hojas a Pain. En la primera ponía en letra grande "Espirituales" y en la segunda "Corporales".

—**G-gracias Julio.** —luego de pronunciar estás palabras Pain se marchó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, era más que obvio que a ese monasterio no regresaría. Más bien, se convirtió en un lugar perfecto para enviar a los Akatsuki si se portaban mal.

—**¡Oh! No es nada. ¡Vuelve cuando quieras!** —gritaba Julio mientras sacudía un pañuelo blanco con su mano, intentando que el hombre con complejo de dios le prestará atención pero su esfuerzo era en vano… Ok no. Sí lo escucho pero... él jamás volvería _(Tono dramático)._

En un bosque se distinguía a un hombre de cabello naranja pretendiendo caminar lo más apresurado que lograra pero como su fuerza de voluntad en ese momento era casi nula y sus partes bajas le dolían tanto como para irse caminando con los brazos, este hombre se dio por vencido y uso su gran habilidad para controlar la gravedad y se encamino hacía la guarida volando.

Resuelto el problema de su desplazamiento, otro pensamiento invadió su mente.

¿Qué podría ocurrir en la Akatsuki Cueva sin él ahí vigilándolos a todos?

¿Kakuzu comenzaría a vender limonada vencida?

¿Sasori filmaría un vídeo musical con sus marionetas estilo Thriller?

¿Deidara haría "arte" la guarida?

¿Kisame montaría un show de nado sincronizado?

¿Itachi hablaría menos?

¿Hidan protagonizaría un comercial L'Oreal porque yo lo valgo?

¿O mejor uno de Avon?

O peor ¿Konan desahogaría sus fantasías yaoístas con los chicos? :B

¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! :'D

* * *

><p>:D<p>

¿Reviews? Los espero, si tienen sugerencias estoy abierta a ellas. También a almohadazos y tomatazos c:

Por cada comentario que te guardes tu animal favorito es adoptado por Orochimaru y usado para cosas hórridas D:

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye-bye~


	2. La guarida y sus peculiaridades

Hola de nuevo personas o aliens geniales que siguen mi Fic.

Este es el capítulo dos (**No me digas**) ¬¬

Espero que les guste y no me maten por lo que escribí c:

**Disclaimer:** NaruHina NaruHina...digo, los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei yo sólo los hurto para mis oscuros fines.

Sin más que decir... creo...

Luz, Drama... ¡Al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02<strong>

Mientras tanto en la Akatsuki cueva…

—**Pero, ¡¿por qué yo?!**

Se escuchaban por toda la porquerí… digo, hermosa mansión paradisíaca (N/A: Cabe resaltar que si escribo algo inapropiado Pain me lanzará por los aires y no podré continuar con el Fic).

Los lloriqueos provenían de una… digo, un rubio, si de un rubio con falda, maquillaje y blusa con relleno(?) Ok…

_A continuación podrán leer una conversación random de mi con alguien de mi cabeza, es tu decisión sangrar o no._

_¿Quién escribió esta porquería? (**Eeeeh fuiste tú**) ¿Yo? (**Sí**)… Aaaah pues, alguien está despedido (**Pero eres la única trabajando en esto**) Oh ¿En serio? (**Sí**) Entonces, ¿quién eres tú? (**Bueno yo soy…**) No importa, estás despedido (**Pero soy tú única compañía D:**) Naaaa cómo crees, ¿dónde está mi Inner? (**Está de vacaciones**)… Ya veo, bueno entonces vete a dar una vuelta y reflexiona Imagine de John Lennon, ¿Ok? (Ok :c)._

_Fin conversación random._

Bueno, ¿en qué nos quedamos? Ah sí. Konan se desquitaba de sus traumas de la infancia con el pobre Deidara.

—**Pero Konan, ¿qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué no usas a otro? No sé, Itachi tiene el cabello más largo que yo.** —trataba de convencerla entre llanto pero era en vano.

—**No, él es más difícil de manipular. Además, ¿no eras tú el artista?**

—**Sí, ¿y?**

—**Pues verás, esto es arte.**

—**No lo es, es acoso.**

—**No** —decía dando los toques finales al maquillaje del rubio-**. Además te pareces más a la hermanita que siempre quise y nunca tuve.** –manifestaba con lágrimas en los ojos (Estilo Gai y Lee) la maestra en Origami.

—**Si ajam… Pero ya me duele…**

—**Shhh ¡Que arruinas el color de tus labios!** —la peliazul calló al artista.

—**¡Este color ni siquiera me queda bien! Mi estilo es más "Frambuesa"… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Más importante, ¡Konan no sé caminar en tacones!**

—**Siempre hay una primera vez. ¡Vamos levántate y camina como todo un macho!** —dijo ayudando a Deidara a incorporarse tomándolo de la mano.

—**Pero los machos no usan tacones T_T.**

—**Tampoco coletas en el cabello pero mira, Itachi es todo un hombre y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Él las usa!**

—**Itachi es la excepción en cualquier regla.**

—**Tanto que lo odias y sólo hablas de él… No será que… ¡Te gusta!** —exclamó la chica, soltando súbitamente al rubio, provocando que este cayera y se diera un buen golpe que seguramente dejará marca.

—**¡Cállate Konan! Es impensable, sólo lo admiro, eso es todo ¬¬**

—**Si claro, lo que tú digas** —la chica miró de una manera… cómo decirlo sin ofender a la gran Konan… Sí, como una completa depravada mientras el chico intentaba arrastrase para al fin poder huir—**. ¡Alto ahí!**

—**¡¿Por qué a mí?!**

—**Aún te faltan las medias enmalladas.** —dijo sacando de su armario una lindas y cortas medias que para el rubio no eran más que un trapo roto.

—**O.O...¿Qué clase de hermanita querías tener, una puta o algo parecido?**

—**Claro que no, esto te hará ver más artístico.**

—**Tienes un concepto muy extraño de lo que es el arte. Además, si me pones eso creo que mis partes bajas sufrirán demasiado, deberías ponérselas a mi Danna, tal vez a él si le sirvan.**

—**¿Y tú cómo es que lo sabes?**

—**Eeeh ¡Internet!** —dijo nervioso el rubio.

—**¡No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo cuentes!** —exclamó la chica abalanzándose encima del chico.

—**¡Nunca hablaré! ¡Auxilio!**

—**Supongo que necesitaré refuerzos** —dijo Konan, mientras amarraba al artista a la pared con ayuda de sus creaciones de papel—**. Te leeré algunas novelas ligeras y me dirás con cuál situación te sientes identificado.**

—**No puede ser tan malo.**

Konan sacó de por debajo de su cama una torre de libros, Deidara pudo leer en la pasta de uno de ellos.

_"Boy's Love +18"_

**0.0**

—¡**¿Por qué yo?!** —gritó el joven pero nadie lo escuchaba.

—**Capítulo 1 "Hasta el fondo, Senpai".** —Konan comenzó a leer y así el calvario del joven artista tan sólo empezaba.

Mientras el joven Deidara era perturbado por la mente Fujoshi de Konan los demás miembros de Akatsuki se comportaban como todos los días.

**_Acto 01_**

_**"El gel – Auxilio Roderik"**_

—**¡Maldito anciano! El gel no es tan caro y aunque así fuese, cualquier precio está bien para mantener mi sexy cabello domado.** —insistía el Jashinista revoloteando alrededor de Kakuzu, mientras hacía poses "sensuales" para resaltar su cabello gris.

—**¡Cállate maldito metrosexual! Eres demasiado vanidoso. Se hombre y deja de usar productos para el cabello.** —reprendía el sabio Kakuzu a su compañero mientras contaba billetes como si no hubiera un mañana.

—**¡Pero si Ego es para hombres!**

—**No, no lo es. Sólo es una trampa publicitaria para atraer a religiosos vanidosos como tú. En cambio, deberías usar L'Oreal.**

—**P-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque yo lo valgo?**

—**No, cómo crees. Porque es lo que hay y si no te gusta puedes usar el abono de Zetsu, tal vez así la mugre de tu cabello se endereza.**

—**No me rendiré, voy a llegar, seguiré mi camino hasta el final** —comenzó a cantar Hidan, tomando un cepillo de dientes simulando que era un micrófono.

—**No me vengas con canciones de realitys baratos y, ¿de dónde carajo sacaste el cepillo de dientes de Deidara?** —gritó horrorizado Kakuzu, pues él no quería tener que comprar un cepillo extra.

—**Tengo… contactos _"Gracias Tobi"_** —pensó en sus adentros—**. Está bien, entonces prepárate para mi actuación.** —exclamó Hidan corriendo hacía un ventilador, lo encendió y se puso enfrente del mismo. Kakuzu lo miraba atontado.

—**¿Qué crees que haces?**

—**Una pequeña actuación estilo novela mexicana… Oh Roderik ¿por qué será que Kakuzu no me quiere comprar mi Ego for men? ¡Oh Roderik no!**

—**Puta vida…**

**_Fin Acto 01_**

_**Acto 02**_

_**"Disney Landia Uchiha – El Pez"**_

—**Así que, cuéntame, ¿cómo va tu vida?** —cierto hombre azul hablaba con pez que yacía encerrado en una pecera, pequeña y redonda.

—**¡Kisame! Deja en paz a Disney, es mi único amigo aquí.** —decía el chico moreno, encendiendo la estufa.

—**¿Disney?** —preguntó confundido el hombre pez.

—**Así es, siempre deseé ir allí** —suspiró—**. Su nombre es Disney Landia Uchiha y no le gusta que lo molesten.** —dijo Itachi con su habitual frialdad tomando un sartén y poniéndolo sobre el fuego ardiente de la estufa.

—**Como sea, entonces, ¿qué has sabido de tu hermano?** —comentó Kisame sumergiendo uno de sus dedos en el agua y jugando con Disney Landia Uchiha.

**Ni me lo menciones, me he enterado que anda con una loca pelirroja acosadora, un yogur caminante y un loco con problemas de personalidad.** —expresó fastidiado cual ama de casa desesperada el chico Uchiha, intentando freír unos cuantos Dangos.

—**Déjalo estar, siempre todos pasan por esas etapas.** —decía sabio Kisame asegurándose de que Itachi no lo viera mientras ponía un aro para que Disney saltará por ahí.

—**¿A qué te refieres con esas etapas?... ¡Auch!** —Itachi preguntó pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña chispa salto a su rostro y lo quemó.

—**Bueno, tú sabes que los jóvenes...** —Kisame se puso unas gafas cual psicólogo orientador—**. Buscan amistades para poder sentirse parte del medio y así encontrar su lugar en el mundo.**

—**Sí, pero eso cambia cuando lo que intentan hacer es matar a su propio hermano… ¡Joder!** —los Dangos comenzaron a arder e Itachi seguía sin poder controlarlos.

—**Itachi… ¿Qué estás cocinando?** —preguntó desconfiado el chico pez.

—**Un pequeño bocadillo para Disney Landia pero parece no estar… FUN-CIO-NAN-DO. **—dijo molesto intentando darle vuelta a los Dangos.

—**Si sabes que a este tipo de peces sólo le puedes dar cierto tipo de comida… ¡Espera! ¿De aquí a cuando los bocadillos o dulces o lo que sea se pueden freír?**

—**Siempre lo han hecho.**

—**¿Qu****é tipo de dulce es?**

—**Dangos.**

—**… Ok, tú sigue en lo tuyo, yo mientras tanto cuidaré de Disney Landia por ti.**

—**Le haces algo y te calcino.**

—**Entendido… dime Disney-chan, ¿has oído de "Buscando a Nemo"?**

Los Dangos se calentaban cada vez más pero Itachi seguía sin saber cómo cocinarlos.

_**Fin Acto 02**_

_**Acto 03**_

_**"La Colegiala – El Marionetista"**_

—**Sasori-san, ¿me podría repetir por qué Tobi está vestido como colegiala?** –preguntaba un chico bueno que posaba vestido como colegiala japonesa para un "ocupado" marionetista.

—**Pero si ya te lo he repetido unas 1000 veces.** —decía fastidiado el pelirrojo, muy concentrado intentando dejar a su marioneta lo más parecida posible al moreno.

—_**"Sólo fueron 5 veces, dramático y lo repetiré hasta que me dejes ir"** _—decía para sí mismo el inocente chico—.** ¿A si? Creo que lo olvide.**—**-En fin… No lo diré una vez más. Te necesito de modelo para crear a la nueva compañera de Jacky.**

—**¿Jacky? Aaah tu marione…**

—**Shhh, que no te escuche. Tranquilo Jacky. No le hagas caso es sólo un tonto más.** —el marionetista sobaba y hablaba con su marioneta como si estuviese viva.

—**¿Por qué no usa a Deidara-senpai?**

—**Porque ya lo están usando como modelo para otras cosas.**

**"¡Auxilio!"**

Se escuchaba los gritos del rubio a lo lejos.

**-¿Escuchas?** —el moreno asintió—**. Se debe estar divirtiendo.**

—**Yo creo que debería ir a ayudarlo…**

—**¡No te muevas! Estás perfecto así.** —dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

—**_"Maldito pervertido". _Pero si ya casi está lista.** —suplicaba el pobre moreno.

—**No importa, te quedas así porque sí.**

—**_"Mátenme"._**

El moreno comenzaba a hartarse, estaba cansado y sólo podía recurrir a una opción.

_**Fin Acto 03**_

_**Acto 04**_

_**"Abono - Batman"**_

—**Abonando las plantitas La la la la la la la** —cantaba y saltaba el Zetsu blanco por todo el "jardín" mientras abonaba las plantas que se encontraban muriendo… digo, viviendo en este.

—**Te quieres callar.**

De la nada apareció el Zetsu negro vestido con una capa negra y una máscara de murciélago que casi ni se podía diferenciar de su extraño cuerpo.

—**Las plantas necesitan crecer grandes y fuertes y para eso se requiere amor y mucho…** —miró de reojo a su otra mitad—**. ¿Qué haces vestido así?**

—**Verás, estaba espiando… vigilando a Sasuke cuando de repente comenzó a saltar de un lado para otro y cantaba algo como "Sasuke es Batman, Sasuke es Batman y vencerá al puerco araña" fue algo realmente perturbador pero me interesó, así que decidí investigar un poco sobre el tal "Batman" y resultó ser alguien realmente fuerte y cool.** —contó el Zetsu negro haciendo poses extrañas de "súper héroes".

—**Baja la voz, molestas a petunia. Y deberías… ¿Escuchas ese ruido?**

Un extraño ruido, bastante molesto, provenía del interior del escondite y Zetsu se preocupó, pues temía que el Líder arribara en cualquier momento y los estofara por causar un alboroto.

**_Fin Acto 04_**

—**No había notado que las ardillas son realmente hermosas** —hablaba con sí mismo un chico con piercings mientras sobrevolaba los bosques del Naruto World—**. Son tan pequeñas y peludas y… ¡Ah! ¡Quítate de encima maldita rata apestosa!**

Una dulce ardillita que se encontraba volando por el lugar chocó con Pain, ocasionando que se sintiera confundida y decidiera arañar como desquiciada al entrometido hombre desconocido.

—**¡Shinra Tensei! **—exclamó furioso Pain.

En algún lugar del bosque…

—**Le llevaré estas manzanas a Sasuki, seguro le gustarán… ¡Oh miren! Una capa roja… me veré tan sexy con esto, lo seduciré hasta que se desangre y entonces…**

—**¡Conquistaré el mundo! Sólo debo asegurarme de que en este extraño mundo no haya tipos como L, no es que lo extrañe ni nada por el estilo, sólo que esas ojeras cautivan a cualquiera…**

—**¡Maldito Kakarotto! Esto seguro es obra suya, no quiere enfrentarme. ¡Maldito insecto! Cuando encuentre la manera de volver le cortaré la cola y entonces no podrá volver a…**

—**No sé que estoy haciendo aquí pero es la oportunidad de encontrar a más hombres que quieran follar… ¡Oh! Qué es lo que mis ojos ven. Sí, es un hombre solitario. Se ve como si quisiera follarse a alguien. ¡A por él!...**

Karin canturreaba. Kira se quejaba. Vegeta maldecía a Gokú. Y Pico buscaba víctimas nuevas.

Hasta que la furia del aspirante a dios frustró sus planes y los mandó a volar por los aires. Pero todo valió la pena, pues la ardilla salió despavorida y muy asustada. Se vengaría, pues las ardillas nunca olvidan.

—**Vaya estrés el andar… volar por los bosques. Espero que cuando llegue a mi dulce hogar no estén armando un alboroto del cual ni Chuck Norris saldría impune.**

El chico de cabello anaranjado se acercaba poco a poquito a la residencia Akatsuki, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de esta como para ver que un extraño humo que sospechosamente procedía de un lugar muy cercano a su hogar.

—**¿Qué es esto que mis ojos ven?** –en el humo se formaban unas letras "Julio". Esto claramente era una alucinación—**. ¡Cálmate!** —se abofeteó a sí mismo—**. ¡Estás alucinando!** —miró de nuevo y las letras habían desaparecido pero el humo no—**. Los chicos no harían nada que atente contra la cueva, si fuese así Konan los detendría, estoy seguro.**

**"¡Petra vuelve aquí!"**

**"¡Mi nombre es Deidara maldita trastornada!"**

Pudo oír la voz de una alterada Konan y un furioso Deidara a lo lejos.

—**¡Suficiente!**

Pain descendió y no tenía idea de lo que estaba por encontrarse. Llevaba un ánimo de mil bijuus y buenas noticias pero la situación requería que contactará con un antiguo amigo suyo, dueño del Olimpo. Era el camino fácil pero no tenía intención de lidiar con sus tontos… inteligentes y preciados subordinados.

¿Qué se encontrará Pain al llegar?

¿Zeus ayudará a Pain a controlar a sus compañeros?

¿Podrá el Líder lidiar con sus esclavos… subordinados para que realicen obras de caridad?

¿La pregunta anterior pudo ser redactada mejor?

¿Hidan obtendrá su Ego For Men?

¿Roderik hará su aparición especial?

¿Petra… digo, Deidara aprenderá a andar en tacones?

¿Itachi podrá freír sus Dangos sin prender en fuego la cueva?

O talvez ¿Batman salve el día?

¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo que tardará menos que este en hacer su aparición! :'D

* * *

><p>C':<p>

Lo sé, no es lo que esperaban (**Nadie espera nada**) ¬¬

Planeo subir otro fic sobre Akatsuki pero no sé si subirlo ya o cuando finalice este, ya sé que nadie me dará su opinión pues todo me odian pero lo tenia que comentar en alguna parte.

Y recuerda... Jack Frost te observa y castigará **(Junto con Jashin)** A quién no me de almohadazos en los comentarios :'D

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye-bye~


	3. El juicio y la canción

Hola grandiosas personas, aliens, invertebrados de Fanfiction.

Me demore un siglo y medio en subirlo, pueden usar sus Bible Blacks conmigo **(Ok no D:)**. Pero en fin, es un poco largo espero y no se aburran y lo disfruten.

En los diálogos seguidos de Zetsu **si está así es Zetsu blanco** y si no es Zetsu negro.

Disclaimer:Los hermosos y usables personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto ='(.

Sin más que decir... creo...

Luz, Castiel... ¿Al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03<strong>

La tranquilidad reinaba, los inquilinos conversaban amenamente, los amantes se amaban en secreto, los juegos de azar eran un divertido entretenimiento para aquellos vagos y se percibía un grandioso aroma a estofado. Nunca había visto tanta tranquilidad en la guarida y me pregunto cuál es la razón… No, en serio, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué no se están matando entre ellos?

—**_Fíjate bien_ **—¿Quién me habla?—_**. Nadie que te importe** _—Vaya modales, ¿en qué me debo fijar?—.**_ La cueva_ **—No entiendo—._** Es la cueva equivocada**_ —Sigo sin entender—. _**¡Es la cueva de las marionetas de Sasori! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes o eres estúpida?!** _—Tranquilo viejo…Ahora comprendo el porqué de la calma. No sabía que las marionetas tenían su propio hogar, pero ese es otro tema. Ahora sí, volviendo a la historia original…

—**Mantén la calma, debes tranquilizarte.** —decía apurado y estresado Zetsu blanco.

—**Dudo que haciéndolo se solucione todo.** —respondía Batman, digo Zetsu negro.

—**P-pero.**

**—Ni pero ni nada, tú fuiste el culpable.** —continuaba discutiendo consigo mismo, mientras caminaba en círculos.

**—Eso no es cierto.**

**—Sí que lo es, si no hubieses transgredido mi veredicto, esto no habría ocurrido.**

**—¿Qué le vamos a decir al Líder?** —preguntó angustiado con lágrimas en los ojos.

**—No seas tonto, todo estará como antes, él no llegará pronto.** —"consolaba" a su otra mitad.

—**¿Seguro?** —paraba el llanto con un poco de esperanzan.

**—Sí, Konan dijo que estaba en un retiro espiritual.**

**—Pero y, ¿si lo maltratan sexualmente y decide regresar?** —expresó preocupado.

**—Está en un monasterio, los monjes no hacen ese tipo de cosas.** —vociferaba Zetsu seguro.

**—No lo sé, una vez conocí a un monje muy volado, su nombre era Ju…**

La para nada extraña conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido, al parecer un choque de "algo" contra la tierra.

**—Esta es la segunda vez en el día que escuchamos un ruido extraño, ya nada me sorprende.** —dijeron al unísono.

Una silueta rodeada por un aura negro se aproximaba dando pisadas de fuego, como en la canción de Arjona, los Zetsus temblaban pues pensaban que se trataba de una de las niñas violadoras de las que Konan les habló pero se tranquilizaron y, al mismo tiempo, se alteraron al descubrir que era su preciado Líder. Entonces, rápidamente sumergieron su cuerpo en el árido suelo.

**—Zetsu, ya te vi.** —dijo el Líder dando unos "leves" golpes al suelo.

**—No sé a qué Zetsu se refiere, yo soy Zetsuman. Y a mí me puede llamar Señorito Zetsu.** —dijeron ambos al asomar un poco la cabeza sobre la tierra.

**—¡¿Señorito qué?!** —gritó molesto Pain.

**—No, nada** —inquirió decaído—**. No, Zetsu, demuestra firmeza.** —animó el Zetsu negro.

**—No planeo llamarte "Zetsuman" sólo porque usas una máscara de murciélago.**

**—Puedo vivir con eso.**

**—Nos estamos entendiendo… Esperen, estaba molesto por algo pero ya no recuerdo el por qué.** —dijo confundido el Líder.

**—Tal vez sea porque la guarida está a punto de colapsar gracias a mis alborotados compañeros.**

**—Sí, quizá ha de ser por… ¡¿QUÉ?!**

**—Imbécil, no se debía enterar** —susurró Zetsu negro.

**—¡Escuché eso! Pero lo importante ahora… ¡Quiero una explicación y la quiero de inmediato!**

**—Está bien yo te la daré** —habló el Señorito Zetsu—**. Zetsu estaba espiando a Sasuke y de pronto él…**

**—¡No me refiero a eso!** —gritó fastidiado—**. ¡Quiero saber por qué mi adorada mansión está en peligro!**

**—Aaaah eso. Zetsuman, explícale. Con gusto **—respondió harto Zetsuman. Ambos salieron de entre la tierra—.** Verá Líder, estábamos muy tranquilos en el jardín... **—se acercaron un poco al Líder pero al moverse de sus ropas cayó una pequeña libreta y Pain se precipitó a levantarla y la comenzó a leer_ (Metido 7u7)._

**—Kakuzu deslizo sus hilos alrededor del cuerpo de Hidan y él, excitado gimió su nombre, no podía esperar lo quería adentro y lo…**

**—Disculpa** —lo interrumpió arrebatando de sus manos la libreta—**. Konan me pidió que protegiera esto con mi vida y… no te recomiendo que lo leas, es realmente perturbador.**

**—Sí, eso pude leer O.O**

**—¿Saben qué?** —arguyó Zetsuman—**. Es mejor que lo veas a que te narré acontecimientos impronunciables, ¡Observa!** —alzó su brazo al cielo como si de la nada un pensadero flotante fuese a aparecer—**. A ese lado no idiota, a este.** —señaló el otro lado y la mirada molesta de Pain lo siguió.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_**—Mamá… ¿Dónde están los juguetes?...Mamá… El niño no los trajo.** _—Ups, época equivocada C:

**—En serio, ¿qué es ese ruido?** —Ahora sí.

**—Cómo saberlo, quizás las niñas violadoras jashinistas hicieron su aparición.** —dijo intentando bromear el Zetsu negro.

**—De tan sólo pensarlo me da cosa **—respondió con fastidio Zetsu blanco—**. Entremos para asegurarnos de que Konan no está haciendo realidad lo que dice en su libreta.**

**—Cierto, vamos.**

Los Zetsu se unieron. Zetsu negro mantenía su lujoso estilo Batman y Zetsu blanco llevaba un delantal estilo florar. Cuando entraron del "Jardín" se encontraron con que el ruido no era nada y nada menos que:

-Un poseedor del Sharingan con lágrimas en los ojos abaleando con Dangos a un tiburón gigante.

-Un Lollipop vestido de luchador de Zumo siendo amordazado y pateado por una marioneta cegada por la furia.

-Un Jashinista rubio…_ (¡¿Khé?!) _buscando como loco, estilo "El Resplandor", al primo lejano del Don cangrejo.

-Una "pacífica" experta en Origami usando un Aplastapulgares para sostenerle una mano y pintar las uñas de la otra y al mismo leerle novelas "románticas" a Petra, digo a un artista frustrado por las decepciones de la vida.

Entonces en un lado del ring:

**—Maldición Kisame, él no merecía tremenda flagelación.** —decía Itachi enervado y soltando ligeras lágrimas de tristeza, lanzando con la mayor rapidez una serie de mortales Dangos a su compañero pez.

**—Juro que no fue intención mía.** —desviaba con su BonIce gigante los Dangos, su vida dependía de ello.

**—Entonces quién, ¿la fuerza misteriosa de Sasuke para vengarse?**

**—¡Quizás!**

Mueve la cadera de un lado a otro, de un lado al otro lado y de pronto:

**—Aghragputoelqueloleadygagc…** —intentaba expresar el enmascarado pero la mordaza en su boca se lo impedía.

**—¡Calla y sufre!** —gritaba el verdugo pelirrojo del buen chico mientras provocaba que sus dulces marionetas le hicieran pasar un mal rato.

**—Aghrarzumolandiaagerfsvivaelyaoiaghrputoelqueloleaev…**

La mano arriba, cintura sola, la media vuelta, Hidan te arrolla:

**—Por el poder que me confieren las llamas del maestro, el dios inmortal que todo lo puede, la luz iluminada (NoMeDigas) acabará con el enemigo, la lujuria que destronará al caído y las cadenas que rompen el abismo, ¡Jashin-sama os ruego ayudéis a este hijo tuyo! Ahora rubio y deshonrado, a dar con el infame ladrón del refulgente plateado despoja almas** _(N/A: Se refiere a su cabello)_**, que en su copa teñida de Ego yacía…**

—¡**Tu ritual es demasiado soporífero y problemático! Así nunca encontrarás al traficante del que hablas.**

**—Y, ¿tú quién te crees maldito charlatán?**

**—Nunca lo sabrás. **_(N/A: Si adivinas quién es te daré un regalo, el quieras, pero que no sea dinero, ando bien pobre :C. Pista: Pertenece a Naruto :3)_

Mientras tanto en el hogar de las marionetas.

**—Aquí estaré protegido del loco y su guadaña… ¡Oh! Pero si son clientes nuevos** —decía para sí Kakuzu, refiriéndose a las Marionetas—**. ¡Hey, marionetas!** —susurró lo suficientemente duro como para que estas lo escucharán, pues estaba escondido debajo de una mesa de billar—.** ¿Quieren drogas? **—preguntó psicópatamente.

Las marionetas se miraron entre sí y en conjunto lo atraparon y expulsaron de su armonioso hogar.

**—¡También tenía limonada! Bien, más para mí** —dijo indignado dando un sorbo a un jarrón con limonada que sacó de Jashin sabe dónde, pero lo escupió al instante—**. Es cierto, está vencida :c.**

Es viernes (Pero si es miércoles... Calla, es viernes), viernes, viernes. Todos pensamos en esa palabra ¡Yaoi con Konan!:

**—Sus músculos se estremecían, su cuerpo ardía, él rogaba por más, gemía y sollozaba. Su compañero lo complacía y las embestidas eran más… ¡Quieto! Se derramará el esmalte fucsia.**

**—Es sólo rosado y no entiendo por qué quería más, ósea si estaba gimiendo… ¡AH! Ya se me corrió el champú D:**

Deidara intentaba huir y cada que Konan lo reprendía el hacía ese tipo de comentarios. Era una guerra incesante de gritos y esmalte fucsia.

Este es el estilo de Zetsu la planta, está acojonado, está que se mata:

—**¿Qué hacemos?** —preguntó acongojado Zetsu blanco.

—**Lo tengo todo bajo control, sólo observa.** —respondió seguro el hombre de cabello verde venido de las tinieblas con tez tan oscura como la niebla contaminada por… Ok ya, Zetsu negro.

Zetsu se dirigió al centro de la sala, para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—**Colegas, no hay porque pelearse** —ahora no sé si habla Zetsu blanco o el negro—**. Camaradas, de verdad los problemas se pueden solucionar conversando** —vociferaba Zetsu negro pero nadie lo escuchaba—**. Compañeros…** —dijo alzando un poco su tono de voz—.** Compañeros…**

**—No creo que te estén escuchan…**

**—Déjalo, lo tengo bajo control…** —dijo contenido su irritación hasta que un Dango golpeo fuertemente su cabeza y entonces…— **¡CALMENSE MALDITOS ÑEROS, SU BATAHOLA ALIMENTA LA IRA Y NO LO PUEDO TOLERAR!** —gritó demasiado alterado Zetsu negro.

—…** ¿Ñeros?**—Todos. Sí, también Zetsu blanco y Kakuzu que estaba extorsionando a unas niñitas exploradoras que… Digo, negociando afuera de la cueva.

—**Vamos a arreglar esto a mí manera** —dijo Zetsu negro ahora más calmado—**. Vamos a jugar al juicio. Zetsu será el policía bueno y yo el policía malo.**

**—¿Pero eso no es un interrogatorio?** —preguntó Kisame, aún con su Bonice en mano.

—**¡NO!... Está bien, comencemos y si alguien se opone espero esté dispuesto a servir de alimento para nosotros, la comida que nos provee Kakuzu no es agradable a nuestra papilas gustativas. ****Pero yo no quiero comerme a mis compañeros. ****Lo harás, pero espero que estén dispuestos a seguirme el juego, ¿no?** —Todos asintieron—**. Me alegra. Primero quiero que suelten sus armas, me refiero al aplastapulgares, la metralleta lanza Dangos, los libros de educación sexual, las guadañas, libros de rito, las marionetas deformes, la limonada vencida, entre otros** —todos soltaron lo que usaban para divertirse con sus compañeros—**. Lo siguiente. Formarán pareja con quién tienen problemas. Entra Kakuzu si no quieres que te agarre de los hilos.**

**—Entro porque quiero no porque una planta parlante me lo ordena.** —dijo orgulloso el anciano, entrando a la guarida.

**—Señorito Zetsu, ¿se pueden parejas de a dos?** —cuestionó un brillante enmascarado.

**—Creo que serán parejas de a tres porque si no te callas te partiré por la mitad.**

**—¡Tobi es un buen chico!** —gritó huyendo hacía su pareja, el marionetista.

**—¡Está hecho! Ahora les explicaré la metodología, se dirigirán a mí como Zetsuman. Y a mí como Señorito Zetsu. No me interrumpas** —reprendió al Señorito Zetsu, todos prestaban obligada atención al peliverde—**. Ok, nos contarán BREVEMENTE lo sucedido al Señorito Zetsu y a mí, yo daré mi veredicto a favor del atacante y el Señorito a favor de la víctima. ¿Todo comprendido? Bien** —se auto respondió—.** ¿Preguntas? No, perfec…**

**—Yo tengo una, más bien una petición** —dijo el Jashinista.

—**Yo igual.** —está vez Kakuzu hizo su aparición.

—**Yo igual, o no. Dos… No, tres :D**—y no podían faltar las preguntas de Tobi.

**—Que sea rápido.**

**—¡Tobi quiere primero!** —exclamó saltando por el lugar con su brazo alzado.

—**Calla Tobi** —mató las esperanzas del buen chico—**. Quiero que repitas la oración que pronunciaste al intentar que calláramos. Resulta que Jashin...** —inquirió nervioso el ahora rubio Hidan.

—**No me interesa, luego te lo paso por escrito. Siguiente.** —Y Zetsuman lo interrumpió.

—**¡Tobi quiere preguntar!** —continuaba el baile del salto.

—¿**Cuánto abonarás al fondo Akatsuki por tomar mi tiempo para esta pendejada?** —¿hace falta decir quién preguntó?

—**Que insolente eres, Kakuzu** —no sé qué sucede con Zetsuman hoy—**. Yo les presto mi servicio de consejero "espiritual" y tú me cobras. El último y comenzamos.**

**—¡Sí, al fin! Quiero agradecer a mi senpai, Deidara, a mamá, a papá, a Don Omar, a Shakira, a las niñas violadoras, a Kurt Cobain, a Jeffrey Dahmer, a Molotov,**** a DiCaprio, a los Uchiha, a los Haruno, a los Nara, a…**

**—¡Cállate Tobi!** —gritaron al unísono callando así al pobre hombre.

**—Está bien, aquí van mis preguntas —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué son libros de educación sexual?, ¿qué significa la palabra "Ñeros"? y, ¿para qué se usan las "Love Doll"?**_(N/A: Muñeca Sexual o Sex Doll, como la conozcan)._

—**Yo puedo responder a eso** —exclamó eufórico Zetsu blanco—**. Los libros de educación sexual son los que usa Konan para torturar el alma de Deidara, la palabra "Ñero" define a un ser vivo primitivo, de conducta violenta y arrebatada vida sexual. Su nombre científico es _(homo drogobaretis ñerus)_ y son una verdadera plaga** (N/A: Cortesía de "La Frikipedia")**, o también es, en lenguaje callejero, colega o amigo. Y lo último no lo responderé.**

**—Nadie lo hará** —dijo molesto Sasori.

—**Todo está listo, comencemos… Esperen un momento. Armen una fila ORDENADA.**

Zetsu salió corriendo a por una mesita y un par de sillas. Cuando regresó se topó con una batalla de fieras en celo pero los calmó rápidamente al colocar "suavemente" las sillas y mesa sobre el piso. Los primeros en pasar al juicio eran Itachi Y kisame, quienes esquivaban la mirada. El primero muy triste y el segundo con un aura de arrepentimiento.

**—¿No hay más sillas? —**cuestionó irritado el pelinegro, se debían sentar en frente de Zetsu y sólo había una silla para ambos.

—**Es para remendar el vínculo, uno tendrá que cargar al otro.** —explicó pasivamente el Señorito Zetsu.

—**No me pienso sentar junto con este monstruo.**

**—¡Oh, sí que lo harás!** —exclamó Kisame tomando a Itachi de la cintura y sentándolo en sus piernas—**. Así esto acabar más rápido.**

**—Esto es en contra de mi voluntad.** —se cruzó de brazos y calló.

**—Cuéntanos cuál es el problema. ¡Que sea rápido!** —El señorito Zetsu miró mal a Zetsuman—**. Tomate tu tiempo.**

—**Verá, Señorito Zetsu... **—comenzó Itachi sacando un pañuelo para secar sus escasa lágrimas.

**_FLASHBACK (Sí, un flashback dentro de un flashback. Ya nada tiene sentido)_**

**—Itachi, ¿cómo está quedando?**

**—… A la perfección, sólo que… ¡Ah!** —Itachi no sabía cocinar del todo y mucho menos algo que no se debería freír. Su negligencia culinaria ocasionó que la estufa se prendiera en fuego.

—¿**Qué sucede?** —Kisame alarmado se incorporó velozmente, tomó en sus brazos la pequeña pecera de Disney Landia Uchiha y fue a revisar si su compañero estaba bien—**. Pero Itachi, ¿qué hiciste?**

—**No lo sé, de repente comenzó a chispear y ahora esto** —Itachi giró para hablar con Kisame y este pudo notar que el cabello de su aliado comenzaba a arder y entró en pánico.

—**¡Itachi tu cabello!** —sin saber qué hacer uso lo que tenía más cerca… Al pobre Disney Landia Uchiha. Tomó su pecera y vertió su contenido en el cabello de Itachi y en la estufa. El incendió cesó pero la amada mascota de Itachi yacía sin vida en el sartén que una vez fue habitado por Dangos—**. Ufff por poco y todo termina justo aquí, ¿no crees Disney-chan?... ¿Disney-chan? ¡Oh no!... ¡Como lo siento, Itachi! ¿Itachi?**

Itachi estaba enfurecido, tan enfurecido que hubiese podido acabar con Konoha en ese mismo instante. Con una aura más negra que su cabello apartó a Kisame, se arrodilló y de Kami sabe dónde sacó una metralleta lanza Dangos(A Nagisa no le gusta esto) y comenzó la venganza.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**—Eso fue lo que ocurrió, no esperen que lo perdone. Señorito Zetsu y… Zetsuman, deben castigarlo.**

**—¿Usted qué opina, señor Kisame?** —dijeron Los Zetsu.

—**No fue mi culpa, realmente lo lamento. Por favor que el castigo no dañe mi hermoso rostro.**

**—Ya tengo mi veredicto. Y yo el mío. Comienza tú, Zetsuman. Está bien… Kisame podrá cortarle el cabello a Itachi lo suficiente como para que no esto no se repita y también deberás servir de mascota por una semana** —La pareja disfuncional abrió sus ojos impactadamente—**. ¡Espera! Yo me opongo, nada demasiado violento, dejemos que Itachi se desahogue y que Kisame intente cortar SÓLO las puntas del cabello de Itachi. Lo que sea. ¿Quién sigue?**

**—Pero no arreglaron el problema.** —reclamaron desilusionados ambos.

**—La vida es dura, ve y comparte un pez nuevo o yo que sé.** —explicó indiferente Zetsuman**—****. Desahoguen sus diferencias con toda libertad, queridos**—intervino pasivo el Señorito Zetsu.

Se retiraron molestos y a continuación pasaron el marionetista y Tobi.

—**¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? y díganlo YA. Pero primero tomen asiento.**

**—Yo cargaré a Sasori-san, me da miedo que intente algo si yo estoy en sus piernas.** —expresó temeroso el enmascarado.

**—Como quieras.** —respondió secante el pelirrojo.

**—Yo contaré la historia.** —dijo animado Tobi.

**—Tú tergiversarás las cosas, déjame.**

**—P-pero**

**—¡Nada! Aquí la víctima soy yo. Zetsu lo que sucedió fue que…**

**—¿Escuchaste algo Zetsuman? No, nada Señorito Zetsu.**

**—Señorito Zetsu y Zetsuman**—sonrieron victoriosos—**. Nuestra odisea comienza así.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**—¡Tobi-Sumo-Transformación No jutsu!** —gritó Tobi exaltado y su vestimenta se transformó en un pequeño tapa rabos, calzón o cómo sea que llame esa ropa tan decente que usan los luchadores de sumo.

**—¡Tobi mantén tu lugar, no te muevas!**

**—Tobi cansado está, Tobi quiere Coffee Delight.**

**—Te lo daré sólo si te vistes de nuevo como colegiala.** —comentó irreverente el pelirrojo.

**—¡Tobi se niega! ¡AH!** —berreó como desquiciado y corrió en dirección de Sasori y su marioneta.

**—¡ALTO! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO!** —ya era tarde Tobi lo tumbo y se sentó encima suyo como si fuese una silla normal y al parecer, o bien había comido muchos dulces o bien ese Jutsu incrementó su peso, porque estaba asfixiando al pobre pelirrojo.

**—Tobi destruirá la causa de su dolor.** —dijo tomándo a la marioneta ya casi terminada de Sasori.

—**¡No! ¡Mi Love Doll no! Cualquier cosa menos eso.** —exclamó llorando ríos.

**—¿Love Doll?**

**—Digo, ¡No mi Katherine no!**

**—Decansa en paz, Katherine Love Doll.**

Dicho esto Tobi destruyó a la Love Doll de Sasori con su fuerza sumomatica. Y él, sin dudarlo, lo amordazo y el juego del miedo 9 comenzó.

_**FIN FALSHBACK**_

**—¿Y bien?** —cuestionó Sasori, Zetsu no sabía que responder—**. Den su veredicto, ¿cuántas semanas podré masacrar a Tobi?**

Tobi: **T_T**

—**Sasori, creí que Deidara era suficiente Barbie Girl para ti.**** En fin, Tobi has acabado con un patrimonio para todos nosotros, Sasori podrá usarte el tiempo que requiera en compensación por la destrucción de la muñeca y Sasori… deberá usar un traje de colegiala por una semana. Agregaré algo, Sasori implatarás hilos en Tobi y controlarás sus acciones por el resto del día. Creí que eras el bueno. En realidad estoy ofendido por lo que hizo Tobi. Comprendo.**

**—¡Tobi se niega! ¡Tobi saldrá corriendo!** —dijo mientras lanzaba al pelirrojo por los aires y corría en círculos por todo el salón.

**—El juego de atrapa a Tobi comienza** —dijeron Zetsu al unísono—**. ¿Quién sigue?**

**—¡Kakuzu!** —gritó molesto Hidan.

—**Ya calmate, no es tan grave.** —replicó el moreno.

—**¿Qué no? Mi sedoso cabello plateado que ondeaba junto al viento fue reemplazado por un rubio tono Deidara.**

—**¡Oye! Sólo me tiño las raíces, ¿comprendes? RA-Í-CES.**

**—Lo que sea, no sé por qué te molesta el vestido. Al fin y al cabo no se aleja de lo que eres en verdad y ocultas de nosotros.** —comentó a carcajadas el rubio… Hidan.

—**¿Alguien pasará a hablar con nosotros?** —inquirió Zetsuman molestó.

**—Yo lo haré… Y Kakuzu igual. Mueve el culo y levántate.**

**—No pienso perder mi valioso tiempo en tremenda ridiculez.**

**—Está bien, pero luego no te quejes si tus partes aparecen esparcidas por Konoha.**

**—Como sea.**

**—Hidan** —el Jashinista tomó asiento—**. Cuéntanos qué fue lo…**

**—Sí, si planta parlanchina. Escucha mi dulce voz que no lo repetiré.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**—¡Roderick no! **—dramatizaba Hidan una escena de los padrinos mágicos… Quiero decir, una muy reconocida novela mexicana con drama puro.

**—¡Ya enmudécete!**

**—Quiero mi Ego y ahora.**

**—¡Agh!** —exclamó fastidiado Kakuzu—**. Espera y te doy tu valioso Ego.**

Kakuzu se levantó de su escritorio y buscó entre las cosas que sus aliados habían perdido y él pensaba revender y entre tantas baratijas halló algo que Tobi por accidente dejó caer.

—**Mira esto.** —le lanzó un recipiente pequeño.

—**¿Qué es?**

**—¿No sabes leer?**

**—¿Ninja sabroso? Bueno parece gel, lo usaré.**

**—Pero, ¿no querías el Ego?**

**—Esto es Gomina Ego For Men.**

**—No, ahí pone: Para extravagantes gomelos mininos nacidos en egolatralandia formados o sin mente.**

**—… Es lo mismo, ya regreso maldito anciano.**

**—Tomate tu tiempo.**

**—Pero dejaré una grabación para que me recuerdes** —dijo poniendo un pequeño aparato y cuando lo comenzó a reproducir… _"¡Roderik no!"_.

**—Bale berga la bidah.**

5 horas después.

**—¡Regresé!**

**—Que emoción.** —dijo animadamente aburrido.

**—Tardé porque ponía en el frasco que debía usarlo durante 4 horas y luego enjuagar, valió la pena.**

**—Sí, como sea. Deberás que tú…** —Kakuzu abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver el nuevo look de Hidan… Ahora era rubio.

**—Ya sé, estoy bueno, no es una sorpre… ¡Ah!** —al mirarse al espejo Hidan lanzó un grito agudo que se escuchó por toda la cueva.

**—Debo huir, debo huir** —se repetía Kakuzu mientras salía del cuarto y Hidan con la ira de mil Jashins iba a por él.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**—Asì que era eso. Sí, su cabello ahora se parece al de la Barbie, Yo digo que es hora de cantar. Concuerdo** —ambos tomaron aire—**_. "Que pase el desgraciado lo quiero entrevistar, a ese viejo avaro yo lo haré hablar. Su caso está muy grave lo vamos a ahogar"._** —cantaban en conjunto muy emocionados.

—**Señorito Zetsu, Zetsuman. Pues háganlo pasar.** —respondieron todos excepto Kakuzu.

—**¡Que pase el viejo avaro!**

**—¡Ya estuvo! Aquí estoy, ¿qué quieren?** —Kakuzu se sentó en las piernas de Hidan para acortar el asunto.

—**Que escuches el veredicto.**

**—¿Y lo de la entrevista?**

—**Era para rimar y así va la canción. En fin, Kakuzu fue inaceptable lo que le hiciste a Hidan y por lo mismo deberás dejar de vender lo que sea que has estado comerciando durante una semana.** **¡Me opongo! Y, ¿eso cómo por qué? Porque tengo una mejor propuesta.**

**—Kakuzu despierta, cambiaron de opinión.** —intentaba despertar Hidan al moreno, se desmayó al escuchar su sentencia.

**—¡SÍ! Digo, me parece muy bien, ¿cuál es el nuevo castigo?**

**—Deberás vender todos los objetos corto punzantes del religioso y luego, él podrá tinturar tu cabello con mi abono.** **Eres cruel. Lo puedo ser si me lo propongo.** **Me gusta. pueden comenzar.**

Hidan y Kakuzu cruzaron las miradas y en unos pocos segundos desaparecieron. Hidan reapareció con sus armas, planeaba ocultarlas y Kakuzu lo perseguía como una Ex esposa en busca de la pensión.

**—¡Buen trabajo Señorito Zetsu!** —habló sarcásticamente Zetsuman.

—**¡Ahora es nuestro turno! **—exclamó entre feliz alegre y furioso enojado un rubio en vestido, maquillado y entaconado.

**—¡Petra vuelve aquí!** —llamó Konan al rubio.

**—¡Mi nombre es Deidara, maldita desquiciada!**

**—¿Petra?** —preguntaron confundidos Zetsu.

—**A eso es a lo que me refiero, no usaré flasback, sólo necesito que me miren** —señaló todo su afeminado cuerpo, digo afeminado por el vestido y la transformación que Konan realizó no por otra cosa :3.

**—Ya vemos.**

**—Antes de que den su veredicto déjenme decirles que los productos que use en Deidara no son nada baratos, así que los tendrá que aprovechar al máximo o Kakuzu me mata.**

—**Pues si así es la cosa. Ya tengo mi juicio. Adelante Señorito Zetsu. Konan se vestirá como el hermano de Itachi durante una semana (Ya saben, con la camisa blanca abierta y así). Sin embargo,** —continuo Zetsuman—**. Ella podrá leerle sus libros de educación sexual a Deidara por el resto del día, ¿objeciones? Ninguna. Perfecto está hecho.**

**—Pe-pero si esos libros no son de Jashin.**

—**Claro que no tontito, son míos** —dijo Konan mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo y con libro en mano comenzó la lectura—**. "Y entonces sus labios bajaron por mí abdomen, intente detenerlo pero sí que se sentía tan bien" **—ella leía en un tono seductor y a Deidara el rostro se le enrojeció y salió corriendo. Konan lo persiguió rápidamente—**. ¡Espera, ya viene la mejor parte! "¡Se-senpai, ahí no, está sucio! ¡Ah!"**

**—¡Que alguien la callé! ¡Piedad!** —rogaba el artista pero no había escapatoria.

—**¡Perfecto! Nuestro trabajo aquí listo está. Ni que lo digas. Si el Líder llegara justo ahora nos encontraría en perfecta pasividad. No estoy tan seguro.**

El Señorito Zetsu y Zetsuman creyeron que gracias a sus justos juicios en la guarida reinaría la tranquilidad pero ustedes bien saben que estaban más que equivocados. Incluso, las cosas se agravaron y los miembros de la organización se mataban entre ellos.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**—…**

**—¿Líder, está usted bien?**

**—¡Cómo iba a estarlo! Ustedes grandísimos inútiles, ahora escucharán mi veredicto** —exclamó el Líder imitándolos—**. Se mantendrán separados hasta nuevo aviso y NO podrán ver a María, Rose y Sina** (Las plantas de Zetsu)…

—**¡No mis amadas!** —exclamó llorando El Señorito Zetsu.

**—Dejad que yo me encargaré del resto…** —pensaba cómo le iba a hacer, hasta que algo invadió su mente—**. ¡Hey, Zeus!** —gritó al cielo fuertemente, los Zetsu observaban perplejos—**. ¡Zeus, no te hagas el pendejo, sé que puedes oírme!**

**—Me atrapaste, ¿qué necesitas, Pain?** —una voz gruesa y pausada sonó desde el cielo y se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—**Verás, necesito que me devuelvas el favor de hace tiempo.** —respondió hablando con la voz misteriosa.

**—¿De qué favor hablas?**

—**Oh vamos Zeus, ya sabes. Recuerdas cuando…** —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas—**. Fingimos estar "juntos" para despistar a Apolo y a tu Ex.**

**—Oooh, sí. Cómo olvidarlo, ¿qué quieres cómo recompensa?**

**—Uno de los rayos que mencionaste tiempo atrás.**

**—Comprendo. ¡Ahí te va!**

Del cielo opaco descendió un objeto en forma de rayo muy brillante y lastimosamente cayó en el trasero de Zetsu.

**—¡AH MIS NALGAS!** —gritaron corriendo en círculos con ambas manos agarrando su trasero, el Líder los detuvo y extrajo el rayo.

—**¡Gracias, luego hablamos!**

**—Cuando quieras y cuídate del monje.**

**—¡No lo repitas en tu vida!**

**—Ja ja ja, comprendo.** —Y así la voz desapareció.

—**De esto a nadie, ¿entendido?** —dijo acusativamente a los Zetsu.

—**Sí, señor.**

**—Ahora entremos.**

**—¿A la jungla? **—preguntaron sorprendidos.

**—¡Exacto!** **—**exclamó ansioso lazando su puño al aire.**  
><strong>

Los Zetsu y el aspirante a dios se dirigieron al reclusorio de las almas vagantes y rabiosas, Zetsu se vistió con un extraño traje aislante amarillo, no me pregunten de dónde lo sacó porque no sé, pero era perfecto para momentos como estos.

En cámara lenta parecían ir en despegue hacia la Luna y bueno, sí que estaban preparados, hasta que Zetsu notó algo raro.

**—Lider, ¿no destruirás la guarida si lanzas uno de esos?** —señaló el rayo otorgado por Zeus.

—**Sé lo que hago. Bien. ¡Que comience la purga!** —pronunció al entrar al fin en la jungla, donde Axl Rose ya lo esperaba cantando "Welcome to The… Me desvíe un poco de la historia pero ustedes me entienden—**. Bien, entonces si hago esto. **—se subió a la mesa que Zetsu uso en otrora. Algunos miembros notaron su presencia.

**—¡Oh, pero si volvió el Líder cara de lata!** —expresó huyendo de Kakuzu, mientras sostenía incontables armas en sus brazos.

**—¡Líder, es un placer tenerlo de regreso!** —exclamó el enmascarado haciendo piruetas raras gracias a los hilos de Sasori.

—**Parece que no tienen intención de detener su impuro ruido, deberé tomar medidas extremas** —susurró para sí mismo, el susurro fue tan alto que todos los Akatsukis que no se daban cuenta de su presencia lo miraron extrañados, en especial Konan que lo hacía meditando junto a los monjes—**. Ahora que poseo su atención daré comienzo a la purificación de mis súbditos.** —al decir esto alzo el rayo con su mano y todos pudieron tener una premonición de lo que se aproximaba.

Todos gritaban cosas como _"Detente Líder, no lo haremos más". "Vamos Pain, me ahorras el trabajo" . "Líder no volveré a hurtar tu ropa interior". "Te subiré el sueldo, sólo para"_. "No otra vez. ¡Mis nalgas!". Y sucedió lo que nadie se imaginaba… Pain comenzó a tocar el rayo cual guitarra, armoniosamente reproducía una melodía igual a la de _"Imagine"_ de John Lennon. Se bajo de la mesa y comenzó a cantar.

**_Imagina By Pain_**

_"Imagina un mundo… gobernado por mí._

_Donde el sufrimiento y el dolor… reinarán al fin._

Imagina_ los peces_ (Se acerca a Kisame) _nadando sin fin._

_Nadie los mata ni tortura_ (Canta al lado de Itachi y señala a Disney en el sartén sin vida) _ni cohíben así._

Imagina los ninjas… todos a tus pies uh uh uh uh.

(Cantaba con emoción y sentimiento a todos los Akatsuki)

_Puedes llamarme psicópata… y sádico también._

_Pero no soy el único… ven únete y disfrutarás._

_Imagina los hombres_ (Abraza a Konan con un brazo y le guiña el ojo)_ todos lo harán por ti._

_El arte será efímero_ (Le canta a Deidara) _pero eterno justo aquí_ (Señala el pecho de Sasori).

_Imagina los reos, ofrendas para ti_ (**¡Para Jashin-sama!**, grito Hidan, Pain lo ignoró)

_El dinero abunda, corazones sinfín_ (A Kakuzu se le iluminó el camino).

_Además paletas y muchos coffee delight_ (Tobi se desmaya de la emoción).

_Imagina las plantas bailando con sabro…suuura ah ah ah._

_Puedes llamarme psicópata y sádico también_

_Pero no soy el único, ven únete y disfrutarás._

_Y sin monjes violadores, bob esponjafilicos, trúhanes, timadores_ (Konan le lanza una chancla)… _perdón… El mundo estará..."._

La sala se hundió en aplausos, silbidos, gritos y llanto. Estaban realmente conmovidos, el Líder hacia una reverencia y no tardaron las típicas preguntas.

—**Díganos, Líder, ¿cómo podremos hacer tremendo sueño realidad?** —preguntó Kisame.

—**¡Sí! Necesito sacrificios y muchos.**

**—Queremos ser parte de la causa.** —dijeron todos en conjunto.

**—No me haré del rogar, sólo deben firmar esto y comenzaremos** —les entrego unos papeles que ni se molestaron en leer y al instante los firmaron y devolvieron a Pain—**. ¡Perfecto! Acabaron de firmar un documento que dice que harán las obras de caridad necesarias para poder conquistar el mundo y claramente dice que si se niegan, haremos un Dorama con los libretos de Konan, aquí tienen un fragmento** —Ya saben que escribe Konan, y al leerlo los chicos quedaron atónitos—**. Y bien, si Konan se niega yo le asignaré otra tarea que realizará en privado. ¡Prepárense y que tengan buena noche! Porque puede que sea la última que tengan libre.** —El Líder se retiró a toda velocidad y los miembros seguían sin saber cómo reaccionar pero era seguro que muy entusiastas no estaban.

Mientras tanto en El Monasterio donde residía Julio.

**—Gracias por la dirección, ya extraño a ese chico. ¡Sé que se alegrará al verme!**

¿Cómo reaccionarán los Akatsuki?

¿Pain soñará con Julio?

¿Itachi se comprará otro pez?

¿Hidan uso el rubio permanente?

¿Akatsuki recibirá una visita inesperada?

¿Pain ganará el Grammy por canción del siglo?

¿Tobi será usado como Love Doll de Sasori?

¿Los miembros cumplirán el veredicto de Zetsuman y El Señorito Zetsu?

¿Quién será el primer obrador de "buena voluntad"?

¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! :'D

* * *

><p>Prometo que no vuelvo a demorar tanto, será un capìtulo semanal de veritas (A nadie le importa) :c<p>

Y Recuerden, si no me lanzan reviews con bombas de gas usaré mis poderes de Jumper y los encontraré.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye-bye~


	4. Los sueños y el discurso de Pain

Hola de nuevo gente e invertebrados de Fanfiction, es un placer volver a escribir aquí, tarde pero cumplido.

Gracias quienes aún leen y disfrutan de este Fic. me animan cada día :')

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei yo sólo los hurto para mis oscuros fines.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste...

Luces, Julio... ¡Al Fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04:<strong>

A veces las marionetas se preguntaban si realmente era divertida tanta pasividad, Sasori se ocupaba por su seguridad y tranquilidad. Nunca las exponía a sus fatales compañeros y así las aseguraba para la batalla, aunque ellas a veces sentían curiosidad por conocer el motivo del escándalo y los gritos, algunos afeminados, que provenían de la guarida vecina.

Su intención no era otra que conocer el lugar donde moraba su dueño, amo y señor, sin embargo, la curiosidad mató a Jerry y estos pobres no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que se aproximaba… nunca lo sabrían, pues al arribar al "pórtico" de la guarida una imagen hórrida nubló sus ojos.

Era Katherine, destrozada, desmembrada y vistiendo un pequeño Zumo calzón de Tobi.

Las marionetas horrorizadas gritaron como el presidente de U.S.A en Monstruos Vs Aliens, así es, como unas completas nenas y también confundidas como Adán en el día de la madre. Corrieron y corrieron, nunca se detendrían, nunca volverían a sucumbir a su curiosidad y agradecieron profundamente el aviso o advertencia de aquella vez. Además, rezaron por el alma de Katherine, su sacrificio no fue en vano, ellos aprendieron la lección, nunca jamás de los jamases se acercaron a la cueva de Jason, pues ese era su nuevo apodo.

Pero los Akatsuki estaban tan pacíficos, tan tranquilos, tan pasivos, tan… petrificados, que aunque las marionetas hubiesen entrado ni se hubieses mosqueado.

El golpe del contrato con Pain, lo estaban tomando bastante bien, creí que morirían o simplemente acabarían con la cueva, pero parece lo contrario… ¿Lo contrario?...

—**Kakuzu **—habló el rubio Jashinista**—. Úsame, ya no me importa nada.** —dijo decaído extendiendo su brazo al anciano.

—**Si insistes. **—respondió alcanzando el brazo de Hidan.

—**Les ruego que me dejen presenciar lo que está por suceder.** —exclamó emocionada la chica de cabello azul, acorralando a Kakuzu y a Hidan con sus creaciones de papel.

**—****¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, Konan? No creo que quieras ver lo que le haré** —dijo fastidiado el moreno.

—**¡Oh, sí que quiero!** —se acercó rápidamente a ambos**—. Vamos, no molestaré.**

—**Pues si quieres ver como descuartizo a este loco religioso y lo uso como recipiente para guardar mi dinero, adelante.**

**—****¡Yo sé que es mentira! Tranquilo, Kakuzu **—lo tomó por la barbilla**—****. No es necrofilia si sigue tibia…**

Y la chica se desmayó, su energía Fujoshi había alcanzado el límite.

—¡¿**Pensabas usarme para eso?! **—gritó molestó el rubio.

—**Bueno, si no me desquito con alguien terminaré asesinando al Líder…**

**—****Tranquilos chicos, tengo la solución **—intervino Petra… digo, Deidara**—. Reventemos está inmundicia de cueva y nos mudamos con las marionetas de Sasori, Hmph. **—hizo un gran aporte el artista mientras tomaba un poco de su arcilla y comenzaba a moldear.

**—****¡Calla Deidara! Es un secreto… Más bien, ven conmigo**—lo agarró del brazo, provocando que su arcilla cayera.

—**P-pero…** —intento protestar el rubio de cabello largo.

**—****¡Nada! Por culpa de Tobi he quedado desamparado y necesito un reemplazo para Katherine… y rápido.** —el pelirrojo lo miró efusivo y el rubio temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar.

Al percibir el yaoi que reinaba en la cueva, la peliazul se levantó como si de una invocación se tratase pero se desplomó al instante.

—**Vaya, sí que se ha quedado sin energía** —dijeron los rubios.

**—****¡Dejen el mariconeo y actúen como hombres!** —gritó ofuscado el hombre pez, actuaba con nerviosismo y hablaba con rapidez**—. No puede ser, esto no puedo ser peor. Primero mató a Disney Landia, luego Itachi me quiere asesinar a punta de Dangos y ahora tengo que hacer cosas indecentes con mis sucios compañeros… ¡NO! **—Kisame estaba bastante afectado, luego de hablar solo unos minutos se echó a correr.

De un lado al otro, de un lado al otro, hasta que chocó con algo... O alguien. Y ese alguien lo abrazó.

**—****¿Qué demo… ¡Itachi! ¿Qué haces?, ¿se te pego lo gay?, ¿es contagioso?**

**—****Te perdono, Kisame **—declaró estrechándolo entre sus brazos…su intención era animar al tiburón, más lo único que logró… fue estrangularlo**—. Comprendo que la vida tiene un curso** —dejó libre al pobre y apachurrado Kisame pero velozmente lo volvió a agarrar y esta vez lo rodeó con su brazo e igualmente lo estrangulo—**. La vida comienza y acaba sin aviso alguno** —ahora se acercaba a sus compañeros, Kisame intentaba escapar, se movía y se movía… casi se le sale un ojo**—. Pero lo único que prevalece es el recuerdo, los amigos no te traicionan intencionalmente** —y la charla motivacional continua, ahora hablaba como sacerdote que quiere sanar a alguien con Ebola**—. ¡Todos podemos superar la pérdida de un ser querido! Disney era mi orgullo, pero partió y por eso aceptaré ayudar a las personas, por eso iré en busca de alguien que puedatraerloa la vida y así…**

**—****Itachi…** —llamó Deidara.

—**¡¿POR QUÉ ME INTERRUMPES?! **

**—****Kisame murió…**

**—****¿Qué?, ¿cuándo? **

**—****Lo estás matando, ahora mismo. **—señaló al desdichado hombre escamoso que yacía en los brazos del Uchiha con la lengua afuera y la cabeza de un lado, y él joven Itachi ni cuenta se había dado.

—**¡Kisame! ¡No mueras, no tú! **—manifestó sacudiéndolo violentamente**—… Tendré que… darle respiración boca a bo…**

**—****¡Los engañé!** —dijoKisame medio abriendo un ojo y poniéndose en pie**—. No es necesario, Itachi, sólo quería escapar para no morir en tus brazos… que gay… En fin, me alegra que me hayas perdonado… Ahora chicos, ¿qué haremos con el contrato?**

Itachi estaba anonadado y así se quedó durante un tiempo.

—**Bien, ¡Yo opino!...**

**—****No, Hidan. No servirá rezarle a Chun Chun-sama** —interrumpió Dei y Hidan lo abaleó con la mirada.

—**Tal vez deberíamos quemar los contratos —**expuso Itachi, casi en susurro.

—**No creo, debe tener copias… ¿Y si lo hacemos explotar?** —comentó entusiasmado el rubio.

**—****¡No!** —dijeron al unísono.

—**Yo puedo usar a mis marionetas.**

**—****¿Para qué?, ¿para que se follen los contratos y les den cariñitos?** —alegó altanero el religioso.

**—****¡No te atrevas a insultar a mis marionetas!**

**—****¡Cállense! Nada de ChunChun, ni de explosiones, ni de marionetas y mucho menos fuego… Lo que haremos será empeñarlos. **—no hace falta citar a quién lo dijo.

—**Bueno… ¿Qué decían sobre violar los contratos, literalmente?** —ignoraron a Kakuzu muy olímpicamente.

**—****¡No me ignoren, herejes!—**Kakuzu se enfureció, atrapando con uno de sus potentes hilos a Deidara, se dirigió a sus compañeros—. **El Líder anda corto de presupuesto así que, si empeñamos esos malditos contratos no creo que se enfade mucho.**

**—****¡Oh vamos, Kakuzu!, ¿cuánto crees que nos darían por esas hojas inservibles?** —cuestionó razonablemente el marionetista.

—**También podríamos empeñar los escritos y libros de educación sexual de Konan, para asegurar nuestra integridad física.**

Al oír esto la chica abrió sus ojos de par en par y se levantó de golpe, selló la boca de Kakuzu con sus figuras de origami y observó molesta a los chicos.

—**De…beríamos dejar las cosas como están y… descansar un poco.** —dijo Konan muy seriamente.

—**Parece que recobro la compostura.** —comentó feliz Deidara.

—**Sólo sigámosle el juego y quizá recapacite… o tal vez los haga pagar —**ellos la observaron con miedo**—. Pero en todo caso, él debe estar cansado y necesito hablar con él sobre por qué regresó tan rápido. No sé, duerman, entrenen, follen y me llaman, no sé sólo no molesten… Y ¡que alguien se ocupe de Zetsu! Está más desquiciado que de costumbre. —**dicho esto se retiró.

Zetsu fue el que peor reaccionó, no había hablado pero de repente comenzó a saltar como un canguro bebé, se daba golpes en la cabeza como la madre de Carrie, bailaba la macarena y recitaba líneas de crepúsculo.

—**¡No quiero hacer porquerías con estos malditos ñeros! ****¡Yo menos!**** ¡Ah!**

**—****Zetsu , tienes que calmarte** —animaba Kisame a la planta.

—**Sí, no lograrás nada diciendo y haciendo locuras **—intentaba apoyarlo el rubio.

**—****¡Callaos! ¡Por vuestra culpa ocurre esto, si no hubiesen seguido nuestros veredictos, nada estuviese ocurriendo!**

**—****¡Tú fuiste el que nos obligó!** —refutó enfadado el Jashinista.

**—****¡Exacto! Tú debes pagar.** —e Itachi se unió.

Y elescándalo continúa, hasta que un canto comenzó a resonar por la cueva.

—**_Tobi araña, Tobi araña. Al mal ataca con su telaraña. Su colita retorcida, da besitos con su trompita. ¡Mirad… a Tobi araña!_**

Era Tobi que había detenido la pelea de sus compañeros mientras se paseaba por sobre sus cabezas, pegado al techo cantando una linda canción.

**—****¡¿Cómo rayos hace eso?!** —exclamó entre sorprendido y molesto el sexy Jashinista.

—**Ha de ser por mis hilos de chakra mezclados con una sustancia pegajosa que él encontró en la habitación de Deidara. **—explicó el pelirojo.

**—****¡Era Arcilla vencida!** —dijo el artista un poco nervioso.

—**Lo dudo tanto… **

**—****¡Tobi Cállate!, ¡Hmph!**

**—****¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Y ahora es Spider-Tobi!**

**—****Tobi sólo molestas. **—dijo Itachi y le lanzó unos cuantos Kunai y así terminó derribándolo.

—¡**Auch! ¡Nada detendrá a la justicia de Tobi araña!** —y al decir esto uso los hilos y se volvió a adherir al techo… no hace falta decir que continuó cantando.

**—****¡Callad! Os advierto que si no volvéis a vuestras habitaciones… **—ahora Zetsuman era español**—… Y reflexionáis la canción de Pain en silencio… ¡Os comeré a todos!**

Ellos no le prestaron atención y siguieron en lo suyo, peleando, cantando y recitando.

**—… ****Habla enserio…** —rompió todo lo anterior nuestro querido Señorito Zetsu, ya al él sí le hicieron caso.

—**Ok.** —contestaron todos, algunos asustados, otros desanimados y otros contando billetes.

Y así se marcharon de la destrozada sala.

Hidan con camándula en mano y en la otra un sobre de L'Oréal, rezándole a Jashin para que su color de cabello regresará. Kisame se fue en un río, que sacó de Jashin sabe dónde, montó un sombrilla y se fue se marchó dejando una explosión tras sí. Sasori montó a una marioneta en forma de caballo, gritó: "Por Katherine", y se marchó. Kakuzu se fue revisando el contenido de una de las libretas de Konan, para saber si se podían comerciar… se traumó, por supuesto. Itachi con un mapa en mano se fue, mientras marcaba los lugares donde probablemente podría resucitar a DysneyLandiaUchiha.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Tobi retrocedió dramáticamente al más puro estilo de un espía en forma de araña… [Inserte musiquita estilo "La pantera rosa"]

Unas horas después

Ya era de noche y todo, o al menos la mayoría, dormían plácidamente.

Pero algo ocurría… El Líder no lograba mantenerse quieto, se revolcaba en su cama. Quizás no soñaba algo demasiado agradable… ¡Vamos A ver!

**Los sueños de Pain**

**—****¿Qué sucede?, ¿dónde estoy?** —se preguntaba confundido el Líder.

Una música estilo Candyman de Aqua comenzó a resonar por todo el sitio, una habitación blanca rodeada de humo y de entre ese humo se veía un figura de hombre, Pain se alarmó.

**—****¿No me recuerdas? Sexy chico peli naranjo** —esa voz Pain la reconocía, era una voz pícara y sensual, una voz con la que no quería volver a toparse nunca en su vida.

—**Eh… eh… creo que me confundes con otro… ¡Adios! **

Iba a salir corriendo pero el humo se dispersó y la figura que se divisó lo dejó helado.

—**No podría equivocarme…** —La figura se acercó a él y lo pudo ver… Era Julio en una delgada tanga brasilera con rayas de tigre y sentó a Pain de un golpe en una silla que de la nada apareció, así como un tubo en frente suyo. Comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la música.

**Julio's solo**

_Deseo que seas mi Lollipop, dulces sueños te daré yo._

_Acompáñame a jugar, te daré mucha pasión y más._

**Pain's solo** (Mientras huye de los látigos de Julio)

_Creo que me confundes, yo no soy tu lollipop._

_Déjame ir te lo ruego por favor_.

**Julio's solo**

_¡Oh, no Pain! Tú serás mi Candyman._

_Ven aquí, muy duro no muerdo yo._

_No te dejaré… ir no, no._

_¡Remix!_

_… __Lo tengo todo papi, lo tengo todo papi._

_Tengo flow, tengo party, tengo pura sabrosura_

Y Julio cambió de estilo, ahora era más tipo stripper, mientras Pain observaba obligadamente.

_Lo tengo todo papi, lo tengo todo papi_

_Ven papi, yo no muerdo, no muy duro._

_¡Ven papi!_

_¡Remix X 2!_

_¡Arde papi! ¡Échame más talquito!_

Cantaba al estilo de Barbara Love, echándole talco al pobre de Pain.

_Vos sos mi bebé y yo soy tu papito_

_Yo soy tu bebé y vos sos mi talquito_

_Ahora se daba nalgadas y daba vueltas en el tubo._

_¡Échame más talquito!_

**Fin sueños… o pesadillas de Pain**

**—****¡Ah!** —gritó fuertemente y se despertó de golpe, todos los Akatsuki lo escucharon pero no le prestaron atención**—. Virgen María… **—exclamó mientras se sujetaba el pecho**—. Si yo no puedo dormir esos inútiles mucho menos.**

Pain se levantó aterrado y molesto, tomó su bata de Akastuki y como no veía nada, pues todo estaba oscuro, agarró un bastón que había cerca, la lista que le proporcionó el moje pervertido y dio un paseo por toda la cueva con la intención de despertar a sus súbditos.

Pasó por cada habitación de los chicos y tocó las puertas, tan fuerte como pudo.

Ellos, muy molestos, se despertaron y se encaminaron a liquidar al responsable de que sus sueños se viesen interrumpidos.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala, aún destrozada, se miraron entre sí. Hubo silencio y Pain parecía no estar en ningún lugar, tampoco Konan, pero ellos no sabían quién fue el que osó despertarlos y esto dio entrada a una nueva pelea.

**—****¿Quién… fue el inepto… que… tocó, MI PUÑETERA PUERTA?** —comenzó Hidan la pequeña disputa.

Los gritos emprendieron su viaje, se lanzaban cuchillos, hilos, guadañas, marionetas, dulces, entre otros.

Se escuchaban cosas como: _"A mamar a Tobi", "Tu aliento es mugre", "Estaba soñando con Disney", "Y yo con Katherine", "Tobi araña es un buen chico", "Deshonras sobre tu vaca", "Samara es virgen", "Kakuzu olvidaste pagar los servicios", "No fui yo, fue ChunChun-sama", "Es Jashin-sama, blasfemos"._

Y cosas de ese estilo.

**—****¡A callar, inútiles!** —Pain estaba de regreso junto con Konan, y cuando llegó, encontró una pelea de ovejas descarriladas y no estaba para ese tipo de situaciones.

**—****¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡El sujeto de la profecía se unió a Akatsuki!** —exclamó Hidan al ver como el Líder estaba vestido.

—**No lo creo, más bien es el fantasma de las navidades futuras. **—refutó Sasori.

—**A mí no me engañan, es caperucita roja. **—aseguró Deidara.

—**Sólo es Pain, idiotas.** —salvó el día… o la noche, la chica del cabello azul, despojando a Pain de su capuchita y su deforme bastón.

—**Gracias, Konan.** —agradeció el Líder a la chica.

—**Entonces, ¿fue Konan la que nos despertó y el Líder la protege?** —preguntó interesado Deidara.

—**No, fui yo quien los desperté. Tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir** —los chicos lo miraban con tanto odio que hubiese podido aniquilar a todas las brujas de Disney en ese preciso instante**—. Pero esa no es la única razón, decidí asignar la primera misión hoy mismo, a quienes escoja serán los que realicen la primera obra de caridad que yace en esta lista. **—alzó la lista para que todos la pudiesen ver.

—**Pain, pero estamos cansados.** —se quejó el chico pez.

—**Yo estaba soñando con Disney Landia… más vale que acaben rápido.**

—**Nosotros estábamos realizando la fotosíntesis…**

**—****Y, ¿qué para eso no se necesita la luz?** —cuestionó Itachi.

—**Bueno… no siempre…**

—**Dejad el parloteo y prestadme atención… Os leeré la lista** —echó un ojo a la lista pero se encontró con que había una "pequeña" introducción escrita por Julio**—. Bien, primero leeré la introducción, ¿estamos todos?**

**—****¿Dónde está Tobi? **

—**Arriba suyo, Deidara-senpai.** —respondió ansioso el moreno, saludando a su compañero.

—**Que emoción…** —expresó el rubio emocionadamente aburrido.

—**Ahora sí… comenzaré**.

**Introducción By Julio**

_Muy buenas, a ti, querido joven de cabellos naranjas, porque estoy seguro que no le entregaría este documento a otra persona que no fuese a un chico peli anaranjado. Por supuesto que recuerdo las circunstancias por las que tuviste que pasar para adquirir esta nota. De seguro debió ser una gran mamada como para que yo te entregase mi lista secreta, tus gemidos te delataban y sé que te encantaba, esa manera en la que te revolcabas…_

—**Parece que redacción estaba viendo un vídeo de Sasha Grey y se vieron influenciados por el mismo **—dijo Pain saltándose algunas partes del escrito**—. Sexo aquí, mamadas allá… ¡Listo!**

_Pero en fin la razón no importa mucho pero he estado observando desde antaño lo que ha acontecido con el mundo ninja, sus mandatarios son indulgentes y algunos privilegios que fueron otorgados a los monjes ahora son revocados. Ya no pueden irse de putas como lo hacían antes, la violación merece castigo y tocar niños es irrespetuoso, sin embargo, continuamos haciendo todo lo anterior, no es tan divertido, pues lo oculto trae consecuencias. Pero tú, querido joven podrás cambiarlo, yo lo sé. Con tu ayuda podremos volver a ser los de antes, podremos violar…_

**—****Esto no es apto para Tobi, mejor me salto algunas partes.** —Los miembros lo miraban escépticos pero no podían corromper la "inocente" mente de Tobi.

_Yo sé que vuestra pasión arde, y así os ruego que con la ayuda del buen obrar podáis pervertir el mundo a vuestro gusto. ¡Qué arda! Así y más que yo cuando te tocaba…_

—**Lo que causa ver vídeos de Sasha Grey…**

**—****Ajam… Y, ¿tú cómo es que la conoces? **—preguntó interesada y enojada la chica.

—**Cortesía de Itachi, ¿por qué crees que tiene esas ojeras? **

**—****A mí no me miren, es de tanto estudiar. **—se defendió el Uchiha.

Pero por el descuido de Pain, este no se había dado cuenta que algo encima suyo había hurtado la lista, era Tobi araña que comenzó a leer lo que el Líder se negaba a recitar.

_Cuando te tocaba ese pequeño bulto entre tus pantalones que se negaba crecer, iba mordiendo cada uno de tus piercings, tu rostro cubierto de ellos te hacía ver más sexy, la manera en que tus cortos cabellos naranjas se empapaban de sudor…_

—**Ya saben…** —golpeó a Tobi en la nuca y le arrebató la hoja**—… Sasha Grey provoca este tipo de cosas.**

—**Dudo que la güera esa tenga piercings en el rostro y el cabello anaranjado como cierto cara de tubería que conozco.** —comentó muy respetuoso el Jashinista.

—**Dejad las estupideces… proseguiré…**

**—****Y más te vale darme una explicación.** —reprendió al Líder la adorable maestra de Origami.

—**Y la tendrás, querida… luego.**

_La verdad es que me encantó ("¿No piensa acabar nunca?" _pensaba el Líder_) Pero a por la labor aquí presente, que no es otra más que obrar caritativamente, espero las disfrutéis y os sean de ayuda._

_Con amor, Julio._

**—****¡Aleluya! Pues bien, ya elegí el método para seleccionar a los primeros que obrarán para mí... —**observó divertido el miedo en sus súbditos**—. De tin marín de do pingüé, cúcara, mácara títere fue…**—cantaba el Líder señalando a cada uno de los miembros, estos lo miraban con cara de Welcome To Facebook (WTF?)—. **Sólo bromeaba, ya que estamos aquí que den un paso al frente los rubios.**

**—****¡Ja! Barbie girl, ahora si te la metieron, ¡Jajaja!** —se burlaba el Jashinista.

—**Eeeh, Hidan ahora tú también eres rubio. **—lo sorprendió su compañero avaro.

—**Te callas Kakuzu, es imposible que esto cuente como rubio.**

—**Pues lo hace** —dijo el Líder**—. Ahora tú y Deidara deberán competir por quién va primero.**

—**Es injusto, ni que tuviese ganas de participar en tremenda boludes, pero no perderé contra esta rubita.**

**—****¡Oye!**

**—****A callar, ahora ambos tendrán que jugar…**

En algún lugar cerca de Akastuki.

—**Disculpen, queridas marionetas, ¿saben dónde vive un chico sexy con piercings y cabello anaranjado?**

Las marionetas se miraron entre sí y señalaron la cueva vecina.

**—****¡Gracias! Son ustedes adorables.**

De vuelta en la cueva.

**—****Bueno, Hidan tú ganaste.**

**—****¡EPIC WIN!**

**—****No te alegres mucho maldito religioso, ahora estamos metidos en algo peor que tus rituales.**

**—****Tienes razón, Kakuzu. Pero ya estuvo, tú y Hidan partirán mañana mismo y la obra de caridad que realizarán será... ****_"Conseguir que los testículos de Julio funcionen como cuando era adolescente"._**

En los pensamientos de Julio.

_"__Creo que olvide mencionar que modifiqué un poco la lista mientras el chico se recuperaba la primera "vuelta"… ¡Ya que!"_

**—****¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?! **—inquirían estupefactos el moreno anciano y el rubio.

—**Creo que… leí mal, ha de ser por la calor…** —se saltó a la segunda obra de caridad y vio que era algo medianamente decente**—… La verdadera obra que tendrán que realizar será…**

¿Cuál será la primera obra de caridad?

¿Las obras de Konan son aptas para ser vendidas y leídas?

¿Julio reaparecerá?

¿El yaoi reinará en la cueva?

¿Los testículos de Julio renacerán?

¿Aún hay gente que lee mi Fic?

¿Itachi podrá revivir a Disney Landia Uchiha?

¿Hidan volverá a tener cabello gris?

O tal vez... ¿rosado?

¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! :'D

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado, no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a vivir con las marionetas de Sasori.<p>

Recuerden, si no me dejan reviews con maldiciones o encantos pecaminosos Elsa libre no podrá ser.

Y la chica que descubrió el personaje anterior, tu regalo está en proceso.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye-bye~


	5. La llegada y el desayuno monstruoso

Hola de nuevo personas, alienígenas y cabras de Fanfiction.

Les deseo Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz día de los inocentes y feliz cumpleaños a quienes lean este Fic :D

Espero que lo estén disfrutando :) y gracias quienes lo leen, me animan cada día :'D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto uno nuevo, ese es de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los uso para mis explosivos fines.

Sin más que decir...

Ho ho ho, Navidad... ¡Al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 05<strong>

Era una noche hermosa, las estrellas vislumbraban entre la oscura y centellante tenebrosidad de la hermana del día, el sol dormía apaciblemente y los bellos pueblos del mundo ninja imitaban su actuar, todos descansando de sus agitadas vidas… Bueno, casi todos.

Algunos estaban demasiado ocupados leyendo el Icha-Icha como para descansar, las marionetas por su lado, no podían dormir, ¿el por qué? Es simple, erase una vez dos razones. La primera, una nueva temporada de "The X Factor" comenzó y las marionetas, como buenas fanáticas de Simon Cowell, no se lo podían perder. La segunda es aún más simple, sus queridos vecinos con grandes bocazas hacían de todo menos dormir y mucho menos dejar dormir. Casi lo olvido, hay otra razón, cierto hombre cantando a todo pulmón, adivinen quién es.

**—¡Ay amor, me duele tanto!… Que te fueras sin decir a dónde. ¡Ay amor! Fue una tortura… ¡Perderte!**

Si pensaron en cierto monje para nada pervertido, pues déjenme decirles que no ganaron nada pero estaban en lo correcto.

Ahora sí, me pregunto por qué los Akatsuki no escucharon su entrenada voz, creo que Bob Esponja lo sabe, por el simple hecho de que ellos provocaban más ruido que el público de una corrida huyendo del toro. Hasta que, de golpe, el bullicio cesó y los miembros de la organización observaban expectantes por la palabras del Líder, sin embargo, como él creía que se trataba del último episodio de Akatsuki's Next Top Model, de sus labios sólo salían las palabras "Será…" Como todos sabemos la paciencia es una virtud que poseen todos los Akatsuki… de Saturno.

**—Pain…** —intentó llamar su atención Zetsuman.

**—Creo que no te escucha.** —decía en susurro El señorito Zetsu.

**—¡No!, ¿en serio?** —respondió con tanto sarcasmo que si existiese un medidor de sarcasmo, El señorito Zetsu diría: "¡Su nivel de sarcasmo es más de 9000!" y luego explotaría.

—**Shhhh** —los calló el chico tiburón**—. Quizás se digne a hablar si se callan.**

**—Será…** —cada que decía "Será…", miraba con dramatismo en sus ojos hacia el vacío y luego en dirección las hojas que tenía entre sus manos, y repitió esto durante unos minutos (59 minutos con 59 segundos). Hasta que…

[Inserte musiquita tipo "Misión imposible"]

Y una ventana cerca de la sala se quebró y a través de lo que era la ventana pasó Tyra Banks (Presentadora de America's Next Top Model), en un traje negro y con paparazzi tomándole fotos, irrumpió en la guarida.

—**¡Oye anaranjadito!** —la mujer señaló a Pain, todos los miembros estaban impactados, literalmente cayeron al suelo porque los paparazzi los empujaron**—. Déjame decirte algo** —se acercó al Líder con un viento acusatorio**—. Tú, papacito no tienes ni idea de lo que es presentar un puñetero reality y si no quieres que me enfade más, dirás la primera obra de caridad ahora mismo…** —volteó para posar a los fotógrafos—**. ¡¿Entiendes niño con piercings?!** —le apuntó agresivamente con un tacón de 17cm, Pain estaban aún más confundido que sus compañeros pero si usaba sus poderes la linda morada volaría, y eso no era lo más preferible, así que asintió de una forma nerviosa**—. ¡ME ALEGRA! —**vociferó finalmente—**. ¡Vamos chicos!**

Y así se marcharon al fin Tyra Banks y sus paparazzi de la guarida Akatsuki.

**—¿Qué… fue eso? —**preguntó adolorido Kisame.

**—Ni idea, pero si la chica vuelve no la dejaré salir de nuevo.** —respondió pícaro el marionetista.

**—¡OYE! —**el artista explosivo llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

**—¿Qué? Necesito un reemplazo apara Katherine y tú no te dejas. —**explicó "razonable" Sasori.

**—¡Hmph!**

**—No sé qué acaba de suceder pero si esa mujer enloquecida vuelve, están autorizados para usar la fuerza… Y no, no podrán volar la cueva, si lo hacen ustedes serán los próximos.** —dijo el Líder decidido e interrumpiendo la agradable conversación, los miembros, que se recuperaban de los pisotones, lo observaron molestos—**. Esperaré a que se levanten para anunciar la obra.** —las miradas de odio aumentaban.

Pero un salvador era anunciado, el único Akatsuki que no se vio afectado por los paparazzi, Tobi araña, llegó para salvar el día… ¡O la noche!

Se aproximó con sigilo al Líder y, sin que él se diese cuenta, arrebató de sus manos las obras de caridad.

**—Será… ir a la iglesia que se encuentra en el laberinto de Potter y prestar servicio comunitario.** —por fin se reveló la… ¿primera obra? Pues así parece.

Tobi con su melodiosa voz anunció lo que sería el próximo viaje que emprenderían Hidan y Kakuzu. Esto ocasionó cierto… alborto, me refiero a que el Líder no estaba muy contento, y ambos inmortales mucho menos.

**—¡¿Estás pensando que iré una iglesia es la que no adoren a Jashin-sama?!**

**—¡Me niego a prestar mis servicios sin una buena paga!**

**—¡Tobi devuélveme mi lista!**

Hidan y Kakuzu protestaron y el Líder persiguió a Tobi, no fue sino hasta que lo llamó "Tobi araña" que le hizo caso y le regresó su amada y "trabajada" lista.

**—Miren, malnacidos vagabundos, no sé si ustedes comprenden en la posición en que se encuentran…**

**—De pie, ¿y?** —el jashinista interrumpió el discurso del Líder y este enfureció aún más.

**—¡Konan! El plan B.**

**—Sí señor…** —dijo desanimada la chica, yendo con desgano hacia Hidan y Kakuzu, les entregó varias hojas de papel juntas y se alejó con un bostezo.

—**¡No! ¡La cuenta de los servicios no!, ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!** —gritaba Kakuzu mientras cubría su rostro con una mano y con la otra medio sostenía las hojas.

**—¡No! ¡El ritual que revierte mi inmortalidad! ¡No! **—y Hidan lo imitaba.

**—Claro que no, inútiles** —se quejó Konan, ya sabían que despertarla no era tan buena idea—**. Es su castigo si deciden no cumplir con las órdenes de Pain.**

**—Así es, adelante. Léanlas.** —los alentó el Líder con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

**—Está bien —**dijo el moreno para luego comenzar la lectura—**._ "No importa el tiempo que haya pasado yo aún lo recuerdo, tu calentura podía derretir hasta a el Iceberg más frío y yo, débil como soy, sucumbí a los deseos…"_** **¿Tengo que seguir?**

**—Oh sí que tienes.** —exclamó la chica con destellos en sus ojos.

_—"_**_Sus fuertes manos rodeando mi enfermizo cuerpo, se sentía tan bien. Nuestras lenguas danzaban al son de los sollozos que…"_ ¡Me niego a seguir!**

—**No hay problema, pero si no cumples tú y Hidan deberán hacer TODO lo que yace escrito ahí… Y todo es… ¡Todo!** —gritó el Líder.

Hidan corrió con rapidez hacia Kakuzu, le arrebató las hojas y gritó _"Por el amor de Jashin-sama, ¡desapareced!"_ y así las trituró con su guadaña.

**—Hay más copias, muuuuchas copias…** —dañó las ilusiones de ambos nuestra querida Konan.

**—¡Lo que sea! Igual planeábamos hacer la puñetera obra hija de tu tanga, pero no era necesaria tanta maldad. —**dijo molestó el rubio jashinista—**. Sólo espero encontrar una cura para mi desgracia.**

**—¡Ser rubio no es una desgracia! ¡Hmph!** —protestó el artista.

**—Claro que no… es una condena a la hoguera, eso sí.** —manifestó con desprecio el antes peligris.

**—Ya acabada la ceremonia de repartición de la primera obra de caridad… Pueden irse a sus madrigueras e intentar descansar lo que resta del…** —miró por la ventana hacia afuera y se encontró con que el sol casi se podía ver—**… amanecer. Ustedes dos partirán en la mañana, o sea dentro de… 2 horas, ¡Chaito!**

Y dicho esto huyó con rapidez a su habitación, dejando a los akatsuki enfurecidos pero cansados.

**—Les harían una tacita de café pero no hay luz, ya que cierta persona no ha pagado la cuenta de servicios.** —reclamó Zetsuman.

**—Y esa persona no lo hará hasta que el Líder se recomponga y se olvidé de las culeras obras.** —respondió el viejo avaro.

Los miembros se marcharon a sus madrigueras, excepto Konan, ella quería saber qué sucedía con su amigo y partió a la habitación del Líder.

Toc Toc

**—¡¿Quién es?!**

**—Soy yo.**

Y al escuchar la voz de Konan el Líder se calmó, no tenía ganas de dormir, no después de ese horrible sueño húmedo que tuvo.

**—Lo siento… Pasa.**

**—¿Por qué tan alterado?** —le preguntó ya adentro de la habitación.

**—Digamos que tuve un no muy lindo sueño.**

**—No, me refiero a la loca idea de las obras.**

**—Aaaah bueno, eso es confidencial.**

**—¿Incluso para mí?**

**—Créeme, no quieres saber.**

**—Ok… Pero me dirás cuál fue el cuento de la introducción.** —se acercó a él con una mirada acusatoria.

**—¿Te refieres a lo de… revolcarse y… eso temas… ar… dientes?** —preguntó nervioso.

**—Así es.**

**—Pero si ya te lo había dicho, ¡Sasha Grey es la culpable!**

Konan:

**—Está bien, ¡Lo admito! ¡No fue violación!**

**—Si sabes que la violación es en contra de tu voluntad.**

**—Por eso digo que no lo fue.**

Konan: **O.O**

**—¡Oh mira! ¡Una promoción de Yaoi!**

**—¡¿DÓNDE!?**

La chica cayó en la trampa del Líder y se distrajo con su obsesión. Pain, por su lado, escapó al "Jardín".

El sol alumbraba y el amanecer despertaba. Todos los Akatsuki se levantaban, unos armaban la maleta, otros seguían buscando las ofertas de Yaoi, otros se arreglaban para un nuevo día y otros cocinaban.

**—¿Cómo es que vamos a comer si no hay luz y ya se acabó el gas?** —preguntó preocupado El señorito Zetsu.

**—¡Todo estará bien! Tobi araña tiene la solución** —dijo el moreno y se fue corriendo al Jardín, tomó mucha madera de no sé dónde y una olla gigante, prendió fuego a la leña y comenzó a cocinar—**. Podrán comer en unos minutos.**

**—Más te vale, sino te comeré a ti.** —Zetsuman agradeció el empeño de Tobi.

**—¡¿Dónde está el culero de Hidan?! —**entró alterado Deidara gritando como un loco esquizofrénico.

**—Terminando de empacar sus excentricidades, ¿por?** —decía Kakuzu al escuchar los berridos del joven.

**—¿Por?, ¡¿POR?! El muy puto robó mi "Kawaii Explosion".** —respondió alterado el rubio.

**—Y eso es…**

**—Una tinte para el cabello muy cara que se adapta a tus deseos. ¡Es súper rara! ¡Lo voy a matar!**

**—Cálmate rubito, yo no robé nada.** —apareció Hidan muy despreocupado, luciendo un nuevo look.

**—¡Al fin apareces! Tú, malnacido conch…** —y Dei comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al ver a Hidan—**. ¡Jajajaja! Pero qué fue lo que pasó con tu cabello ¡Jajaja! Eso no es natural.** —dijo entre carcajadas.

**—Es envidia, porque nunca tendrás un cabello tan sensual como el mío.**

**—¡Jajaja! Que Chun chun-sama me libre ¡Jajaja!**

**—¡Jajajaja!**

**—¿Y tú de qué te ríes maldito avaro?**

**—Jajaja, toma esto.** —Kakuzu entre risas le alcanzó un espejo a Hidan y el de una manera presumido se miró en él y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó.

**—¡Ah!** —gritó agudamente—**. ¡¿Por qué mi cabello es verde?!** —preguntó al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

**—Es porque "Kawaii Explosion" atiende a tu verdadero ser, tu dieta a base de verduras es la culpable ¡Jajaja!**

**—¡NOOO!**

Al otro lado de la destruida sala.

**—Kisame, ya tengo el nuevo nombre para el nuevo Disney Landia.**

**—¿No lo ibas a resucitar?**

**—Sí, pero le compraré un hermanito para que no se sienta tan solo.**

**—Y bien, ¿cuál será el nuevo nombre?**

**—Es hermoso, se llamará "Disney Panfilo Pancracio Filipino Filomeno Mozart Gómez Palacios de la Cruz de Santa Amalia Kira Sepúlveda Carmelito Landia Uchiha Segundo".**

Kisame: **O.O**

Volviendo con El verde Hidan. Los lamentos continúan y la comida está casi lista, pero algo raro ocurrió.

**—Tobi araña, Tobi araña…** —Tobi cantaba y cocinaba pero algo se robó su atención, era un ruido que provenía de debajo de la leña que estaba en llamas**—. ¿Será un mensaje del Señor?**

Pero no, no era un mensaje del Señor, eran grititos ahogados, ¿de quién? Pues bueno…

**—Sí, debe ser eso…**

La leña comenzó a moverse bruscamente y de la tierra salió una figura alta, la olla con la comida se derramó y la leña voló por los aires.

**—¡Ah!** —Tobi se asustó tanto que salió corriendo y gritando.

La figura alta y cubierta de tierra resulta que era el señor Líder, Pain se escondió allí para huir de Konan y ahorrarse explicaciones comprometedoras, pero cuando alguien comenzó a cocinar él empezó a rechinar de calor.

**—¡Miren!, ¡miren! Es el monstruo del jardín que asustó a Tobi araña.** —Tobi regresó con sus compañeros para que viesen lo que lo asustó.

**—¡Quítate de encima Tobi!** —Dei empujó a Tobi que estaba enrollado en él.

**—¡Sólo soy yo, inútiles!**

**—Líder… Ufff, creí que todos moriríamos.** —dijo Tobi con tranquilidad.

**—¿Pero qué hace cubierto de tierra, Líder?** —cuestionó El señorito Zetsu.

**—Es una larga historia, ahora, ¡alguien tráigame una cubeta de agua!**

**—¿Para qué señor monstruo del jardín?** —preguntó divertido Hidan.

**—Se me quema el trasero.** —y al decirlo señalo su trasero que estaba en llamas y… se tiró al piso para apagarlo.

**—¡PAIN!**

**—Oh no, ya valí tres hectáreas garcha.**

**—¡Estuve toda la noche buscando la promoción y no encontré nada! Y tú y yo, ¡tenemos que hablar sobre la no violación!** —expresó furiosa la chica.

**—Lo hablaremos luego, ¡alguien contenga su furia! Tranquila, será luego del desayuno.**

**—Porque sino...**

**—¡La comida está lista!** —dijo Tobi llamando a los akatsuki a comer.

**—¿Pero no estaba toda regada?**

**—No subestimen el poder de Tobi araña.**

Ya todos en la mesa, unos hambrientos, otros deprimidos por su cabello, otros enojados y otros muy felices. Pero todos ansiosos por probar el manjar, pues visiblemente se veía espectacular.

**—Tobi, te luciste.** —felicitó Kisame.

**—Gracias, pero ni la han probado.**

**—Pero debe saber bien, de seguro.** —alentó El señorito Zetsu.

**—¡A comer!** —exclamaron al unísono.

Sin embargo, no hay que juzgar sin probar y esta no era la excepción. La comida sabía raro y estaba un poco pegajosa y todos lo notaron al instante de degustarla.

**—Eeeh… Tobi, ¿Con qué hiciste la comida?** —preguntó el Líder.

—**Sí, tiene un sabor… peculiar.** —lo apoyó Itachi.

**—Un chef nunca revela sus secretos** —todos lo acribillaron con la mirada—**. Comprendo… Les diré, había una caja en la habitación de mi Senpai que ponía "Recuerdos de mi primer FAP", todo estaba muy pegajoso pero supuse que serían los mejores ingredientes para hacer un desayuno sabrosongo :D**

Todos: **O.O ¡TOBI!**

Luego de una persecución donde intentaron asesinar a Tobi, llamaron a un equipo especial de Colgate para que limpiaran sus bocas, este equipo desapareció "misteriosamente", pues no tenían cómo pagarles, o quizá cierto anciano no quiso pagar.

**—aagrhputoelqueloleaagrgfbra...** —era Tobi tratando de comunicarse con sus compañeros, ellos lo habían amarrado de pies y manos y con los hilos de Sasori lo amarraron al techo, lo dejaron allí y siguieron con su vida.

**—Ahora que hemos sido limpiados de la suciedad de Deidara.** —todos miraron a Deidara con odio aniquilante.

**—¡No es mi culpa! Era mi pequeño secreto.** —negó apenado el joven artista.

**—Lo que sea, ahora Hidan y Kakuzu se pueden ir.**

**—¡Pero mi cabello!**

**—¡Y mi dinero!**

**—Son cosas triviales, ahora, ¡Váyanse!**

**—P-pero, ¡tengo hambre!** —discutió molestó el jashinista de cabello verde.

**—A nadie le importa, ¡vete!** —dijo el rubio.

—**No pienso pagar la cuenta de los servicios, se pueden joder.**

**—Es una lástima que alguien ya lo esté haciendo.** —habló Konan.

**—¿Qué? Y, ¿con qué dinero?**

**—Pues con el tuyo tontito, Zetsu aprovechó el alboroto y tomó un poco de tu dinero, ¡Se van ya o comerán más de la comida de Tobi!** —mandó el malvado Líder.

**—¡Jashin-sama los castigará!**

**—Vámonos Hidan, no te juntes con esta chusma.**

**—Sí Kakuzu, chus… No haré eso.**

A regaña dientes ambos inmortales se marcharon de la guarida y el Líder no dejo que el resto de sus subordinados se fueron, o sea que fue algo así como una reunión.

**—Necesito pasar tiempo a solas con mi nueva Katherine, pero tú sigues molestando.**

**—Shhh...** —lo calló Deidara.

**—Pain, ¿cuándo terminaremos con nuestra conversación?**

**—Verás, Konan… ¿Escucharon eso?**

**—Ahora sí no me engañarás.**

**—No, yo también lo esuché.** —dijo Kisame.

**—Deben ser ellos, seguramente olvidaron algo.**

**—¡Protejan sus tinturas! ¡Ah!** —gritó Deidara.

**—Tranquilos, sólo ignórenlos…**

**—¡Hola amor mío!**

**—Hola amor…**

Todos los akatsuki miraron estuperfactos a un tipo con traje de monje que entró de repente a la guarida y saludó muy amigable al Líder y este le respondió sin pensarlo. Quedaron con cara de Welcome to Facebook (WTF).

**—¿¡JULIO?! O.O**

**—Querido, ¿me extrañaste?** —se abalanzó sobre Pain con corazones en sus ojos.

**—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía?** —se lo quitó de encima.

**—Pero que tontito, en el monasterio hay un registro, ¿recuerdas?**

**—¡Oh, rayos! Y bien, ¿qué quieres?**

**—Acaso querer verte no es una razón suficiente** —se volvió a abalanzar sobre él.

**—Eeeh…** —miró a los demás con nerviosismo—**. Luego les explicaré.**

**—Ok, puede que haya otra razón…**

Konan invitó a Julio a la sala y allí, en presencia de todos, les explicó que hubo una confusión.

—**Resulta que luego de nuestra acción** —miró pícaro Pain, este se escondió detrás de Konan—**. Decidí hacer una "pequeña" bromita con lo de la lista y escribí cosas al azar que se me ocurrieron y resulta que olvidé que las cambié por un momento, o sea que cuando te las entregué eran las verdaderas pero luego no, ¿si me entiendes?** —Pain asintió—**. Pues bien, vine a disculparme, a verte y a entregarte las verdaderas.**

—**Eso quiere decir que, ¿envié a mis subordinados a un lugar que no existe?**

**—No, no. Claro que existe pero las personas de allá no es que necesiten ayuda, pero si quieres podemos enviarles una lechuza mensajera.**

**—¿Lechuza?** —preguntó el rubio.

**—Sí, a Potter le gustan ese tipo de cosas.**

**—No creo, ellos se sabrán defender.** —dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro.

**—Pero ahora que estoy aquí, deberíamos recordar un poco lo del Monasterio…**

**—Eeeh yo…**

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo ninja.

**—¿Seguro que sabes a dónde vamos?**

**—Claro, no hay motivo para gastar en artefactos raros. Sólo confía en mí.**

**—Sí… claro, prefiero confiar en mis huevos que en ti.**

**—Pues te callas y me sigues.**

**—Debriamos pedir indicaciones.**

**—¡Que no! Sé lo que hago.**

**—¿Por qué a los vejestorios no les gusta pedir indicaciones?**

**—Pareces una mujer desquiciada, ¡ya cállate!**

**—Lo que sea, avaro culero...**

Caminaban y caminaban, en algún momento Kakuzu notó que una amiguita se delizaba por la espalda de Hidan y quiso saberde qué se trataba pero el de cabello verde se dio cuenta.

**—¡Kakuzu! Deja de mirar mi trasero.** —regaño molesto el jashinista.

**—¡No te creas! Yo sólo…**

**—Ya sé que estoy bien bueno pero eres un indecente.**

**—Mira quien habla, el que sale casi desnudo a una misión.**

**—Debría poner una cámara en mi culo para contar las veces que lo has mirado.**

**—¡Que no estoy mirando nada mierda!**

**—Como tú digas... No le creo.**—terminó de decir en susurro.

Lo que Kakuzu estaba mirando era un "pequeña"… No que va, era bien grande esa cosa, era una serpiente LARGA y grande que subía por la espalda de Hidan con unas intenciones no muy buenas.

**—¡Kakuzu que no me toques el… O.O ¡Ah!** —la señora serpiente alcanzó el cuello de Hidan y este al verla gritó como la prima Berta—**. ¡Kakuzu ayúdame!**

**—No, te jodes.** —y se adelantó.

Cuando Kakuzu estuvo un poco más lejos la serpiente miró fijamente a Hidan y empezó cantar estilo Ka de "El libro de la selva".

**_"Confía en mí, sólo en mí,  
>ven acá y confía en mí.<br>Dormirás, yo velaré.  
>Junto a ti rondaré…"<em>**

Y el pobre de Hidan fue hipnotizado por la víbora. Kakuzu se percató de que Hidan ya no estab cerca y como buen abuelo… naaa sólo que aún no le compraba seguro de vida y no valía la pena perderlo.

Kakuzu volvió a buscar a Hidan y también se encontró con la serpiente.

**—¡AH!**

**_"Confía en mí y sólo en mí,  
>duerme ya y confía en mí."<em>**

¿Podrán Kakuzu y Hidan escapar de "Ka"?

¿Julio se divertirá una vez más con Pain?

¿Cuáles son las verdaderas obras de caridad?

¿Disney Panfilo Pancracio Filipino Filomeno Mozart Gómez Palacios de la Cruz de Santa Amalia Kira Sepúlveda Carmelito Landia Uchiha Segundo nacerá?

¿Tobi podrá escapar?

¿Potter hará su aparición?

¿Cómo son las personas de la iglesia del laberinto?

¿La comida de Tobi sabía horrible?

O peor…

¿Les quedo gustando?

¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! :'D

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ojalá llamen a uno de sus hijos como el hermanito de Disney Landia :)<p>

Recuerden los reviews son paz, los reviews son amor. Si no los dejas El Grinch irá a por ti :D

¡Qué los fantasmas de las navidades no se te presenten!

Y ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye-bye~


	6. El escape y el Hentai Project

Hola queridas personas, perros y gatos de Fanfiction primer capítulo del año... ¡WII! (**Celebrando sola, ¿eh?**) ¡Déjame se feliz!

Espero que aún haya quién me apoye con este proyecto de Akatsuki.

Lo demorada lo herede de mi Madre D:

**Disclaimer: **Es un poco largo, así que ustedes saben a quien pertence cada personaje, me tomaría dos páginas ponerlos. Ustedes saben que no son míos D:

Sin más que decir...

2015, Drama... ¡Al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06<strong>

No sabemos qué sucede con las marionetas, ni nosotros, ni los akatsuki y mucho menos Julio.

Poco tiempo pasó desde que Julio arribó a la cueva, Pain sufría un indecoroso acoso al cual los demás, incluyendo Konan, prestaban muy poca atención. Ella, más bien, estaba un poco preocupada por los inmortales que partieron en rumbo de un destino incierto. Sin embargo, no sólo eso la invadía, sin mencionar a Pain, el resto de sus compañeros actuaban un tanto extraño.

Pero lo que realmente la alarmaba, no sólo a ella, sino a todos los miembros presentes, eran las acciones de las marionetas de Sasori, estaban incontrolables.

De un momento a otro comenzaron a recolectar mucha madera y un sinfín de clavos de Jashin sabe dónde. Tomaron martillos mientras cantaban al puro estilo de Blanca Nieves y con todas sus fuerzas:

**_"_****_Cavar, cavar_**

**_Cavar, cavar_**

**_Y después a acabar_**

**_Cavar, cavar,_**

**_Cavar, cavar_**

**_Y no menoscabar"_**

Lo que era un… poquito extraño, pues en realidad no cavaban nada, más bien, parecía que intentaban construir algo.

—**Sasori…** —llamó la mujer observando por el agujero… Digo, por la ventana a las marionetas.

—**A mí no me miren, no tengo ni idea de qué diablos les ocurre** —dijo el pelirrojo librándose de toda culpa.

—**Pero son tus puñeteras marionetas, ¡haz algo!** —reprendía el chico pez, molestó por el ruidoso cantar de las marionetas.

**—****Pues son marionetas jóvenes, deben tener un poco de libertad, hay que dejar que se liberen **—habló Sasori como padre de un adolescente. Y se marchó importándole un pepino lo molestas que fuesen sus queridas**—. ¡Deidara! Acompáñame.**

**—****P-pero Danna, sus marionetas.**

**—****¡Nada!, ¿vienes o qué?**

**—****S-sí, ya voy** —no sé qué iban a hacer… bueno sí sé, pero no se los diré (Risa macabra).

**—****¡Aghr! Cada vez son más molestos** —se quejó Konan del "infantil" comportamiento de sus compañeros… bueno y también de su Líder.

**—****AGHDREVIEWSILEESESTOADXDHPUTOELQUELOLEA.**

Ese era Tobi, aún colgaba del techo por la indecencia de sus actos anteriores, ya saben… el condimentar la comida con los restos de la primera "noche apasionada" de Deidara y sus amigas, las manos con lenguas.

**—****¡Pain! ¡Querido, no te escondas! Prometo no dejártelo abierto… bueno… ¡No mucho!**

Todos**: O.O**

**—****Recuérdenme por qué lo dejamos quedarse **—dijo Kisame un poco impactado.

**—****Porque prometió invitarme a su monasterio para ver… ciertas cosas** —respondió Konan con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

**_"_****_Ay ho, ay ho, ay ho_**

**_Ay ho, ay ho, ay ho"_**

**—****Si nadie se encarga de esas cosas prometo que cuando resucite a Disney les partiré el orto a todos y cada uno de ustedes** —expresó irritado el moreno de cabello largo.

**—****Ay dale, divino, pero primero un besito **—respondió Julio muy coqueto.

**—****O.O… Ay no, otro Porrochimaru no **—dijo Itachi manteniendo su integridad ante todo.

En un lugar muy recóndito de la guarida un cuerpo se hallaba quieto, muy quieto y silencioso. Él estaba seguro de que nadie lo encontraría ahí, pero sólo había un pequeñísimo problema, si se mantenía quieto se congelaría, era lo más probable y congelarse no estaba entre sus planes.

El Líder, ya harto del frío se decidió y en silencio comenzó a hacer aeróbicos, oh sí. La mano arriba cintura sola, la media vuelta, danza akatsuki. Pero no fue suficiente, y lo que hizo fue empezar a cantar en un tono casi inaudible.

**_"_****_¡No me quiero congelar!_**

**_¡No me quiero congelar!_**

**_¡No me quiero congelar!"_**

**Esperemos que cierto monje nunca lo encuentre…**

**—****¡Ahí estas!** —exclamó Julio abriendo la nevera y encontrando a Pain saltando como canguro.

**—****¡Nooooooooo… me quiero congelar!**

Aun así, siguió cantando.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del tenebroso y peligrosos bosque, dos inmorales… Digo, inmortales ninjas se encontraban cegados y atrapados por la hipnotizante mirada de una serpiente muy hambrienta.

**—****Tssss **(Imaginen que es el siseo o silbido de una zetsual serpiente) **Fue más fácil ****Tssss****que follar ****Tssss****con****Tssss****Aoba.**

La hambrienta serpiente preparaba una olla gigante repleta de aceite, la ponía al fuego y le echaba condimentos, para así preparar el más exquisito plato jamás creado.

**—****Es****Tssss****extraño****Tssss****la piel de este hombre****Tssss** —olfateó a Kakuzu**—.****Tssss****es muy****Tssss****desagradable** **Tssss** —estornudó en el rostro del anciano**—****.Tssss****pero nada que** **Tssss****el picante no arregle** **Tssss.**

La serpiente aplico cuidadosamente el picante sobre ciertos puntos en el cuerpo del avaro, ¡oh! Lo olvidaba, antes de nada tomó su camarita y empezó a grabar un pequeño tutorial de cocina para Youtube.

Pero en un lugar un poquito más lejano… no tanto pero sí, se encontraban volando en La Nube Kinto (La Nube de Gokú), ciertos personajes un tantito pervertidos.

**—****Pues bien, necesitamos una nueva y fresca idea para nuestro Hentai Project **—dijo el más sabio y experimentado de la nube, el Maestro Roshi.

**—****Pienso que le sentaría bien un buen Tentacle** —habló el rubio con aspecto de joven pero igual mente "experimentado" el pecado de la ira, Meliodas.

**—****Esto me huele a perversión… ¡Y de la buena!** —expresó excitado el hombre Ghoul, Shū Tsukiyama

**—****Yo opino que sería una muy buena idea, pero sería un poco brusco, ¿no creen? **—dijo preocupado el monje Miroku.

**—****¡Nada de eso! Es perfecto y práctico y le gusta a todo mundo, y además, no ahorraríamos la parte de contratar a una linda chica **—dijo babeando el Ero Sannin, Jiraiya.

**—****Él tiene razón, pero sólo encuentro un problema **—comentó pensativo Meliodas**—. ¿De dónde se supone que sacaremos a un monstruo con tentáculos?**

**—****No es necesario, podríamos buscar a algo largo, como… no sé, una serpiente** —dijo sabiamente Miroku.

**—****¡Exacto! Pero tiene que ser una serpiente homosexual **—habló aún más excitado el hombre de cabello morado.

**—****¿Por qué homosexual? No estarás pensando en Orochimaru, ¿o sí?**

**—****Claro que no, sólo sé que le dará un toque especial.**

**—****Pero tenemos un problema… Sólo hay 3 serpientes homosexuales en este mundo, incluyendo** **al Sannin Orochimaru** —dijo el Maestro Roshi.

**—****¡No importa! ¡Navegaremos miles de mares, atravesaremos relámpagos, aguantaremos tormentas, beberemos de volcanes y seduciremos a miles de serpientes hasta encontrar a la elegida!** —decía con emoción el monje.

**—****No será necesario, hay una justo enfrente de nosotros, lo indica El Radar del Dragón**—dijo calmado el Maestro Roshi.

**—****Y, ¿cómo es que esa cosa puede rastrearlas?**

**—****Es una historia corta. Verán, cuenta la leyenda que las serpientes homosexuales jodían mucho a las bolas del Dragón, entonces el radar fue diseñado para rastrear a todas las serpientes homosexuales, y así, ellas, probablemente, te guiarán a las bolas.**

**—****¡Oooh!** —exclamaron al unísono.

**—****¡Y hay una justo enfrente!**

**—****¡A por ella!**

Lo que nuestra amiga la serpiente no sabía es que pronto protagonizaría un Hentai muy prometedor.

**—****Ají aquí, pimienta allá, salsa BBQ par sazonar… Sí, creo que están listos chicos.**

Y dicho esto sumergió a nuestros dos inmortales en el aceite hirviendo pero claro, como estaban hipnotizados no protestaron ni reaccionaron.

**—****¡Todo sea por el Hentai! ¡Y por el Ecchi! **—gritaron los 5 pervertidos y pasaron volando lo más rápido posible con la nube… por encima de la víbora y la secuestraron.

Sin embargo, el hechizo de la serpiente no había acabado y ahí estaban, Hidan y Kakuzu en la olla llena de aceite hirviendo.

**—****¿Eihn? Kakuzu… deja de morderme… la oreja… puto** —decía entrecortadamente el jashinista mientras despertaba del trance**—. Bájale la temperatura… a la tina… me hierve… mis adorables nalgas…**

Kakuzu no despertaba aún porque le echaron tantos condimentos que por alguna extraña y desconocida razón estos tenían un efecto sedante en él.

**—****Kakuzu… maldito… que le bajes a la… ¡AH! **

Y así, Hidan despertó y se dio cuenta de que su sagrado cuerpo hervía en aceita de oliva. Con la ayuda de Jashin-sama saltó de la olla pero no sabía que estaban en la cima de una colina, una cima muy delgada, entonces, al aterrizar se tropezó con una piedrita y se sostuvo de la olla, y así se la echó encima, junto con Kakuzu.

**—****¡AH! La reeeeeeputaaaaaacion de la madre de Kakuzu. ¡Olla del demonio! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará!**

**—****Cállate Hidan, estoy viendo mi novela…**

Hidan:

**—****¡Despierta maldito avaro de mierda!**

**—****¿Qué? Sí** —respondió el moreno aún en el suelo.

**—****Levántate, estamos llenos de una cosa asquerosa** —dijo Hidan olfateando su ropa.

**—****Debe ser tu maldito gel para cabello de anciano.**

**—****Mira quién habla, el señorito Play Boy.**

**—****¡Te callas! Ahora, ¿en dónde estamos y qué acabo de pasar?**

**—****Fueron los prestamistas. ¡Cobrando la puñetera lana que no has pagado!**

**—****Pero mira, ¿qué es eso?**

**—****No me engañes. ¡Es tu culpa que…**

**—****¡Por Chun Chu-sama, voltea tu puta cabeza!**

**—****Ya bájale ancianito…** —Y Hidan haciendo caso al histérico Kakuzu giró su cabezo y observo una cartel gigante**—… ¿Laberinto de Potter? Creo que hemos llegado.**

**—****¡NO JODAS! **

Debajo del cartelito había un gran telón negro que cubría algo cuando el telón se fue abriendo se divisaron algunas marionetas de Sasori que sabía Jashin por qué estaban ahí.

[Insertar musiquita de apertura a la fábrica de Chocolates de Willy Wonka]

**_"_****_Harry Potter, Harry Potter_**

**_El mejor mago de Hogwarts_**

**_Harry Potter, Harry Potter_**

**_¡Todo el mundo aclama así!_**

**_Modesto, hábil y genial que apenas se contiene_**

**_Con tanta masculinidad_**

**_Que no puede contenerse_**

**_Contenerse, contener_**

**_Contener, ¡contener!_**

**_Harry Potter, Harry Potter_**

**_Es el que tú vas a conocer_**

**_Harry Potter, Harry Potter_**

**_El genio que no podrás vencer_**

**_Del Laberinto mago es_**

**_Es el más genial que tú podrás ver_**

**_Harry Potter, ¡Ya está aquí!"_**

Si vieron la película sabrán esto cómo acaba, si no pues les diré, todas las marionetas se incineraron pero como no estaban hechas de chocolate el incendio no se detenía y ambos inmortales tuvieron que salir corriendo.

**—****¡¿Adónde creen que van?!**

**—****Pues a bailar la macarena, ¿tú qué crees?**

**—****¡Alto ahí!**

Y entonces lo vieron, a un tipo con gafas montado en una escoba que, con su barita, los hizo parar en seco. Ya sabemos que esos dos son muy propensos a los hechizos.

**—****¡Quién te crees puñetero brujo! ¡Suéltame o Jashin-sama descargará su furia sobre ti!**

**—****¡Soy Harry Potter! Y ustedes son…**

**—****Las tangas de un pony colgadas de tu pinche escoba. **

**—****Si te digo nuestros nombres, ¿me pagas?**

**—****Sus nombres realmente no importan mucho, lo que sé es que ustedes están en mi laberinto y por lo tanto deberán cruzarlo.**

**—****¿¡Y este qué se creyó?!**

Por falta de tiempo y espacio (Gracias 2015 ¬¬) Les mostraré unos pequeños adelantos de lo que será el próximo capítulo…

_**Adelanto 1:**_

_**—****Resulta que lo de ser un Emo vengador con me alcanza para costearme mis novelas BL y por eso ahora soy un puto guía.**_

_**Adelanto 2:**_

_**—****Me estás diciendo que si elijo algún líquido extraño y luego elijo a cualquier compañero mío, él se verá embestido por excremento rosa.**_

_**—****Más o menos… sí.**_

_**Adelanto 3:**_

_**—****¡Cuidado con la hormiga!**_

**—****Pero si es Kakuzu.**

**—****¡¿Cóóóómo?! **

¿Sasuke se convirtió en guía de zoológico?

¿El cabello de Hidan volvió a su estado normal?

¿Tobi morirá amarrado?

¿Qué construyen las marionetas?

¿Deidara es la nueva Katherine?

¿Pain se congelará?

O quizá

¿Julio lo impedirá?

¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! :'D

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado, un poco más corto a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir pero mi imaginación y la presión del nuevo año me dieron una mala jugada D:<p>

Recuerden, si dejas un Review te enviaremos dinero... Ok no pero si no lo haces un gatito muere D:

¡Nos vemos en el próximo intento de capítulo!

\(._.)/

Bye-bye~


	7. Laberinto style y el embrujo embrujado

Hola mundo, aquí reportando desde mi habitación, saludo a todo aquel que pueda respirar (._.)/

Pues sí, el tiempo me cogió... y duro D:

Pos espero que disfruten este capítulo :') y una gran abrazo asfixiador a todo aquel que aún siga este Fanfic :D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y excepto uno o dos :v, ellos son de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los uso para mis explosivos fines.

Sin más que anunciar...

Shingeki... no... ¡Al fic! (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 07<strong>

Había una vez una ladrona de libros BL que iba por la vida muy tranquila, muy relajada y sin preocupaciones… sí, ninguna preocupación… a excepción de… ¡Esperen! Libro equivocado… ahora sí… La señorita Konan vivía sin preocupaciones, esperaba el momento en el que Julio la llevase a su comentado monasterio para ver en acción a los monjes cuando… eeeh… rezaban y oraban por las almas perdidas (?) Ustedes me entienden.

Por si se preguntaban sobre dónde y qué estaban haciendo las marionetas bueno pues, continuaban trabajando en un no sé qué, usaban madera y esas cosas, aunque no es muy interesantes y por eso no le prestaremos atención.

Bien, los demás miembros hacían cosas normales, ya saben, Tobi amarrado y…

¡¿Tobi escapó?! Así es, Tobi había escapado, ¡ÚLTIMO MINUTO! Tobi escapó, ¿recuerdan el motivo de su apresamiento? Pues él no estaba arrepentido de nada, ya saben, él es un buen chico y todo lo que hace está bien :D

**—****Aquí estoy **—decía el joven moreno entre jadeos y filmándose con una cámara—. **Intentando escapar de mis sádicos compañeros, me dirijo a la habitación de mi Senpai, él me acogerá y no dejará que me lastimen** —Tobi se acercaba poco a poco al cuarto del rubio—**. Lo que no entiendo es que si no les gustaba el FAP no debieron maltratarme de esa manera, fue muy cruel, además el Fabuloso Alimento Peruano (FAP) Es muy nutritivo…**

Tobi paró en seco porque escuchó unos cuantos gemidos saliendo de la habitación de su Senpai y como un buen documentalista decidió filmar todo lo fuese que estuviese ocurriendo allí adentro.

**—****¡Caracoles! Está cerrada **—Como Tobi es un buen chico no dice groserías**—. No importa, puedo grabar lo que escuche.**

Nos trasladaremos adentro de la habitación para tener un mejor panorama.

**—P-pero Danna, no insista… ¡Ah!... ¡No entra!**

**—No te deseperes, el tuyo no puede ser más grueso que el de Tobi.**

**—¡¿Qué?! ¿También lo hizo con Tobi?**

En los pensamientos de Tobi _"Yo no hice ni madres"_

**—****Eso no importa… ¡Ah! Cuidado, no lo muevas tanto.**

**—****No es mi culpa, usted me hace cosquillas… ¡Da-Danna! ¡Qué apretado!**

Y Tobi escuchaba todo esto, él sospechaba que Sasori lastimaba a su Senpai y él no lo podía permitir, así que fue en su rescate.

**—****¡Tobi-Sumo-Araña Transformación No jutsu! —**Y dicho esto, Tobi entró tumbando la puerta y caminando pegado al techo**—. ¡Dejad a mi Senpai!**

Pero la escena que Tobi vio lo dejó muy confundido.

Deidara en el piso con Sasori encima suyo sosteniéndole las manos y parece que no lo estaba lastimando como él creía.

**—****¡Senpai! ¿Está usted bien?** —inquirió preocupado el moreno.

**—****¡Imbécil! Sal de inmediato de mi alcoba.**

**—****Y-yo, ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar!**

Y Tobi se marchó con la lágrima en el ojo, parece que estaba en sus días.

**—****Y, ¿a ese qué le dio?**

**—****Creo que está en sus días** —dijo el marionetista**—. Listo, ahora que te puse el anillo** —He ahí la razón del alboroto con tono gay**—. Puedes posar para que yo pueda crear a mi nueva Katherine.**

**—****¡¿Han visto a Itachi?!** —entró Kisame sumamente alterado y preocupado**—. ¡¿Lo han visto o no?!**

**—****Cálmate pescadito, estamos ocupados y NO, no sé dónde coño está tu ciego amigo.**

**—****¡Eso es! Gracias, Sasori** —dijo el chico pez y salió del mismo modo en que se fue.

**—****Parece que ese también está en sus días.**

**—****Ay, qué cosas.**

Mientras tanto en un lugar heladamente helado y desoladamente desolado, se veía a un hombre alto con bastón en mano y una pecera congelada en la otra.

**—****¡Vamos Disney! No nos podemos rendir, encontraré las bolas del Dragón y te traeré a la vida y también hallaré a Disney Panfilo Pancracio Filipino Filomeno Mozart Gómez Palacios de la Cruz de Santa Amalia Kira Sepúlveda Carmelito Landia Uchiha Segundo para que no estés tan solito.**

Y de la nada apareció una viejecita muy desnutrida.

**—****Joven** —habló con esa voz que tienen las ancianitas que es como si Dross estuviese hablando muy orgásmicamente—**. Tendría usted unas pocas monedas para esta pobre señora.**

**—****¿Eihn?** —Itachi volteó para mirar de dónde provenía tan salvaje voz**—. Señora, ¿tiene usted el antídoto para resucitar almas?**

**—****No pero…**

**—****Entonces no me importa.**

**—****Pero tengo hambre…**

**—****Soy Itachi Uchiha y no alimento a personas que hablan con voz de Dross.**

Y se marchó dejando que su larga cabellera se ondeara con el viento.

**—****Con que así son las cosas… Pues bien, ¡Te arrepentirás!**

Itachi no le prestó atención y siguió en su búsqueda del Dorado… Ah no, de Las Bolas del Dragón.

Pero lo que Itachi no sabía era que la ancianita era nada más y nada menos que un muy resentido Orochimaru, que estaba decidido a follar… Digo, a pasarla bueno con el moreno, la cosa era que si Itachi le daba moneditas él no le haría nada pero de lo contrario…

**—****¡Itachi Uchiha!**

**—****Que no me jodas anciana decrepita.**

**—****¡Ahora te arrepentirás!**

Y la "ancianita" se convirtió en un pez gigante.

**—****¡Te arrebataré lo que más quieres!**

**—****¡No! ¡Mi Disney Landia Uchiha no!**

Itachi, muy inteligente como él solo, levantó la pecera congelada con Disney petrificado adentro y Orochipez aprovechó y se la arrebató.

**—****¡Lero lero, no me atrapas!** —Y se fue corriendo gaymente**—. ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Abracadabra, tu suegra en tanga y la abuela en bata!**

Y al gritar esto, desapareció.

Itachi sollozaba en silencio, pues el encantamiento al parecer le había robado sus cuerdas vocales, y no sólo eso, en un instante el amado y varonil Uchiha se transformó en un conejo muy conejonudo.

**—****¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡aux…** —se volvió tan pero tan chiquito que no se le oía ni mu.

Y si quieren saber sobre Julio… pues él sigue acosando sexualmente al pobre de Pain. No daré detalles, pues estoy consciente de que lo que le hizo en el monasterio fue horrible lo que le está haciendo justo AHORA, sí AHORA, mientras tú lees esto él está siendo abusado D: Es mucho peor.

En fin, podemos volver al bosque y si miran a la derecha podrán ver a un osito violando a un mapache, el amor se siente en el aire.

Pero si ven a la izquierda podrán ver a un sexy jashinista con una capa de Griffindor y unas gafas redonditas como las de cierto mago, Kakuzu, por su lado analizaba la barita del mismo con mucho detalle.

**—****¿Cuánto crees que pueda costar esta cosa?** —preguntó el moreno a su compañero, enseñándole su barita nueva.

**—****Ni puta idea, pero esta jodida capa sí que es cómoda y las gafas, ¡Ni se diga! ¡Veo como un puñetero halcón!**

**—****¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta sólo llevar una capa sin nada debajo?**

**—****¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Me siento libre!**

**—****Das asco.**

¿Recuerdan que a ambos inmorales inmortales los sumergieron en aceite hirviendo? Pues, gracias a eso sus ropas se consumieron y tuvieron que recurrir a… otros medios.

**FLASHBACK**

**—****¡¿Ustedes inmortales?! Jajajajaja Sí, como no **—dijo escéptico y burletero el joven mago.

**—****Kakuzu, se está burlando de nosotros.**

**—****Dime algo que no sepa.**

**—****Que tu puta madre se llama pepa.**

**—****¡Te callas!**

**—****¡Oblígame!**

**—****Oigan, cálmense.**

**—****¡A ver! Atrévete a decir algo más sobre mi madre.**

**—****JAJAJA ¡No me obligues a enumerar con mis huevos todo eso!**

**—****¡Me harté!**

Kakuzu aparentemente furioso sacó a relucir sus delgados hilos y degolló a Hidan de una manera muy limpia.

**—****¿¡Pero qué haces?! ¡Era tu compañero! **—gritó alterado y asustado el joven Potter.

**— ****Cállate brujito, lastimosamente lo sigue siendo.**

**—****¡La reputamadre! ¡Eso dolió, pinche culero!**

**—****¡AH! ¡E-está hablando y-y… ya me fui…** —y se desmayó.

**—****¡Perfecto! Lo asustaste.**

**—****A mí no me jodas, cómo si me importase, ¡AHORA VEN Y COSEME LA PUTA CABEZA!**

**—****Como sea.**

Kakuzu tomo la cabeza de Hidan y la cosió de mala gana.

**—****Pero que lento eres.**

**—****No te quejes, sin mí no estarías…**

**—****Sí, ya sé, pegado y todo el cuento. Oye, ¿te fijaste que estamos desnudos?**

**—****Ni lo había notado, ya decía yo que esa brisa que rozaba mí…**

**—****¡Mira! El mago ese lleva algo de ropa y se ve cómoda.**

**—****Hmmm sí, yo no le veo el problema.**

Y el resto es historia.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**—****Ok, ahora que estamos vestidos y equipados…**

**—****Hidan.**

**—****Dime.**

**—****¿De dónde sacaste ese consolador?**

**—****¿Ese que?**

**—****Olvídalo, pero, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?**

**—****Lo traía Potter en la capa.**

—…

—…

Kakuzu sacudió la cabeza para salir del shock.

**—****¡Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas! **

**—****¿Y qué hacemos con el brujo?** —dijo Hidan señalando el cuerpo inerte de Harry.

**—****Déjalo ahí, alguien vendrá y se lo llevará, yo qué sé.**

**—****Bien, entremos y acabemos con esta mierda de una vez por todas.**

**—****Por una vez te doy la razón**

Dejando de lado al pobre mago se dirigieron a la entrada del Laberinto y no tardaron mucho caminando cuando vieron una pequeña silueta, a medida que se acercaban pudieron detallar más a la silueta. Era el cuerpo de un hombre con uniforme y en la parte de atrás ponía "Harry el puto amo", llevaba una gorra y vaya sorpresa la que se llevaron cuando este giró en sí mismo y habló con una voz apagada y fastidiada.

**—****Bienvenidos al Laberinto de Potter, disfrute su estadía y…**

**—****¡Este niño me recuerda a alguien!**

**—****Sí, parece un Mini Itachi pero con cabello corto y sin ojeras.**

**—****¿¡De dónde conocen a Itachi!?**

**—****Ya sé, es su primo lejano.**

**—****Parece más… a uno de esos tipos que te harían un streaptease por un dólar** —expresó Kakuzu esperanzado.

**—…**

**—****¿¡Qué?! Hay que ahorrar lo más que puedas.**

** —****¡Escúchenme imbéciles!**

**—****¡Cálmate morenita! Sí conocemos a tu primo, pero ya bájale.**

**—****¡No es mi primo, es mi hermano!**

**—****No sabía que Itachi tenía un hermano prostituto.**

**—****¡No soy un prostituto!**

**—****Eso dice tu boca… pero tu torso descubierto dice otra cosa** —dijo Hidan acercándose al chico.

**—****Déjalo Hidan, parece que se quiere convertir en un tigre come putas jashinistas.**

**—****¡Maldita sea, soy Sasuke!**

**—****Y dime, ¿qué hace un Uchiha como guía de este zoológico para brujitos?**

**—****¡Es un laberinto, tarado! ¡Qué no ves!**

**—****Bueno sí, laberinto zoofilico para brujitos, lo que sea.**

**—****¡Díganme de dónde conocen a Itachi! ¿Está él aquí?**

**—****Cálmate con la obsesión incestuosa por tu hermano, me enfermas.**

**—****Mira quién habla, el tipo que sólo anda con una capa y sin ropa interior.**

**—****Pues eso es mejor que llevar calzones de dudosa procedencia.**

**—****Mira religioso nudista…**

**—****¡Cállense! Verán, estoy aquí porque resulta que lo de ser un Emo vengador no me alcanza para costearme mis novelas BL y por eso ahora soy un puto guía. Y si me permiten continuar con mi trabajo, me pueden seguir o si no ya saben dónde está la salida ninja que… desapareció, qué lástima.**

**—****¡Mira, güerito pelinegro, o nos sacas de aquí y nos llevas a la iglesia esa de gente desempleada o te corto en pedacitos tan pequeños que a tu hermano le va tocar contratar a al detective Conan para poder encontrar tus putos pedacitos!**

**_"_****_Sasuke, no estás haciendo tu trabajo correctamente"_**

La amena y sana conversación fue interrumpida por una voz gruesa y ponente, parecida a la de Zeus, nadie sabía de dónde provenía ni de quién procedía.

**—****Déjame en paz, ¡síganme inútiles, los guiaré al el comienzo de todo!**

**—****Oye, mocoso, respeta a tus mayores.**

**—****Y mira que ahí donde lo ves** —Hidan se acercó al oído de Sasuke—**. Es más viejo que Amparo Grisales y Chabelo juntos.**

**—****¡Te escuché! **—Y Kakuzu le lanzó [inserte objeto bizarro]

**—****¡Auch! Eso dolió maldito anciano**

**—****No te quejes, Amparo y Chabelo son mucho más jóvenes y carecen de experiencia, además… **

**—****Se van a callar, necesito hacer mi trabajo**

**—****Sigamos al mocoso que si no se le hinchan los ovarios, **

**—****¡Oye!**

Caminaron a través del laberinto y entre pelea y pelea lograron que la voz misteriosa se enfadara y los friera… literalmente.

**—****Voz misteriosa maldita, ¡Jashin-sama te castigará! Y otra cosa, ¿¡Por qué semillas de girasol **_(Desde ahora reemplazaremos algunas palabrotas por lindas cositas que se me ocurran :D) _**no freíste al anciano patitas de flamenco que está a mi armonioso lado?!**

**—****Porque él es creyente**

**—****Creyente… ¿de qué, del rey mazorca y su ejército sexual? **

**—****No, religioso marica, ¡DE MÍ! (**_Ups…_**)**

**—****Cálmate Zeus** —dijo Kakuzu intentando calmar al dios.

**—****¿Zeus? Como si me importara, yo que creía que Kakuzu era más cool, me has decepcionado.**

**—****No creo en él, no en realidad.**

**—****¡¿Cómo?!** —exclamó la voz, resonando por todo el lugar.

**—****Nada, señor Zeus.**

**—****Hipócrita.**

**—****Te callas.**

**—****Si ambos no cierran sus picos les mando a Ashton Kutcher para que les hable del amor**

**—****¡NO…! Mejor hiérvanos en caldo Magi.**

**—****Eso creí, ahora Sasuke, ilústranos. **

**—****Si bueno, esto que ven aquí… **

**—****No, no tú bien sabes cómo se hace.**

**—****No me puedes obligar, **

**—****Qué no, bien, tendré que doblar tus Doramas BL con mi sexy voz y así… **

**—****Está bien, lo haré.**

Hidan y Kakuzu miraban expectantes, pero si todos mirásemos como ellos no echarían del lugar en que nos encontremos, no se los recomiendo, y como la canción súper ultra genial no podía faltar…

[Inserte ritmo muy a lo "Oppa Gangnam Style"]

**_"_****_Laberinto style… Qué sexy estáis (_**_Sasuke comenzó a cantar sentado en una silla de playa)_

**_Hace tiempo un mago muy alocado_**

**_Fundó un laberinto sólo para andar follando_**

**_La cosa estuvo caliente y tuvo que cerrarlo_**

**_Tu tuvo que cerrarlo… (_**_E hizo el muy conocido baile del caballo__**)**_

**_Pero reabrió_**

**_Y ahora trabajó aquí yo (_**_Sasuke se quitó alocadamente su ropa y siguió bailando__**)**_

**_Pero reabrió_**

**_Y la pachanga fiestera (_**_Debajo de la ropa llevaba un bikini de mujer__**)**_

**_Se acabó (Bailaba junto a dos ardillas con lentes de sol que aparecieron de la nada)_**

**_A trabajar como nunca_**

**_Me cago en to' (_**_O sea, "todo" pero no rimaba D:__**)**_

**_¡El trabajo es to'… Abuela ahora no! (_**_Y una ancianita *Orochimaru* apareció de repente)_

**_Ustedes…tarados_**

**_Quieren entrar ¡Hey! Qué estupidez (_**_Un coro hombres en tanga llegó para cantar)_

**_No follaréis ni…con un milagro (_**_Se acercó a ambos inmortales y bailo alrededor de ellos)_

**_Quieren entrar ¡Hey! Qué estupidez_**

**_Y ahora la parte del baile os joderá rá rá rá rá…_**

**_Laberinto style… Qué sexy estáis_**

**_Op op op op Laberinto style… Qué sexy estáis (_**_Ahora usen su imaginación y sigan el ritmo de la canción :D__**)**_

**_¡Saaaaaaasuke es mi nombre!_**

**_Op op op op ¡Open the window! (_**_Y las ventanas del laberinto que nadie sabía que existían se abrieron__**)**_

**_¡Saaaaaaasuke es mi nombre!_**

**_Op op op op ¡Open the window!_**

**_Ahora prestad atención que vienen algo importante (Señaló a un tablero gigante)_**

**_Si no me miráis yo os pegaré con el guante _**

**_Si a la iglesia queréis entrar deberéis ser violados (Él sólo quería llamar su atención)_**

**_Sólo una era una broma_**

**_¡Ja ja ja ja!_**

**_Retos debéis hacer_**

**_Si queréis llegar a la cima_**

**_Os torturaré_**

**_El orto sí que os_**

**_Va a doler_**

**_¡Os va doler!_**

**_Ustedes…tarados_**

**_Quieren entrar ¡Hey! Qué estupidez_**

**_No follaréis ni con un milagro_**

**_Quieren entrar ¡Hey! Qué estupidez_**

**_Y ahora la parte del baile os joderá rá rá rá…_**

**_Laberinto style… Qué sexy estáis_**

**_Op op op op Laberinto style… Qué sexy estáis_**

**_¡Saaaaaaasuke es mi nombre!_**

**_Op op op op ¡Open the window!_**

**_¡Saaaaaaasuke es mi nombre!_**

**_Op op op op Open the window_**

**_¡Ay mi Dios!_**

**_Está tanga aprieta ja_**

**_Quiero novelas ya_**

**_Dumbledore sal de la pista que… es sólo es mía (_**_Dumbledore se coló en la pista de baile, bailando el Caramel Dance__**)**_

**_Pues Sauke está…_**

**_¡En la pista! (Una multitud de gente y muchas ardillas y conejos pasaron por encima de Hidan y Kakuzu e iniciaron a bailar sensualmente)_**

**_Laberinto style…_**

**_¡Sasukeeeeeee es mi nombre!_**

**_Op op op op ¡Open the window!_**

**_¡Sasukeeeeeee es mi nombre!_**

**_Op op op op ¡Open the window!_**

**_¡Laberinto Style!"_**

**—****¡Gracias por su apoyo, recuerden no trabajo los miércoles, esos días descanso para atrapar a Itachi, gracias** —se despidió de sus colegas bailarines.

Terminó el Uchiha muy apenado recogiendo la ropa que estaba tirada alrededor de ambos inmortales y estos, por su lado, no sabían si reír o llorar o aplaudir o ir al médico para comprobar cuantos tipos de cáncer habían contraído al presenciar aquella interpretación, lo raro y, aún peor, y escalofriante era la voz de Zeus que retumbaba por la nada, lanzando carcajadas de placer, parece que él sí lo disfrutó D:

**—****Miren, no quiero comentarios, así trabajo yo… Bueno, me obligan.**

—**Otra vez, otra vez** —gritaba Zeus emocionado.

Hidan y Kakuzu sólo se miraban entre sí.

Y hasta aquí, como no pude convertir en este capítulo a Kakuzu en hormiga sólo espérenlo en el próximo y… ¡Con ustedes… los adelantos!

**_Adelanto 1:_**

**—****¡Kakuzu! Hijo mío, ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO JOVENCITO?, ¡sólo te mande a comprar leche!**

**_Adelanto 2:_**

**—****¿Cuadernos norma pasta dura y personalizados? No está mal.**

**Adelanto 3:**

_"__Julio ya detente"_

**—****Se deben estar divirtiendo, seguro es eso.**

¿Julio y Pain se están divirtiendo?

¿Dónde ha estado Zetsu?

¿La familia de los akatsuki harán su aparición?

¿Qué continúan haciendo las marionetas?

¿Lograrán llegar a la iglesia?

¿Itachi reobrará su forma original?

O quizás...

¿Se vuelva un conejo badass?

¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! :'D

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me nominen al Grammy a mejor canción de parodia o algo así xD Sólo juego :c<p>

Y niñ s recuerden, Papá Pitufo os vigila y si me dejan reviews bien sensuales os premiará con... nada pero os vigila ¬u¬

Qué miedo...

¡Qué viva Colombia! (Tenía que decirlo :v)

Y ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... algún día! :')

Bye-bye~


End file.
